Night owl
by Sarabeka
Summary: Gumi a le base-ball, les carottes et deux colocataires bizarres. Puis arrive un drôle d'animal nocturne nommé Lily qu'il va falloir apprivoiser avec patience malgré des débuts réticents.
1. Chapter 1

**Il me fallait écrire un petit quelque chose de léger et pas prise de tête. Je m'amuse comme un lynx shooté à l'herbe à chat.**

* * *

Gumi sursauta dans la lumière que dispensait la porte ouverte du frigo. Piller ledit appareil ménager aux alentours de deux heures du matin était une habitude tenace, instaurée au fil des semaines et des mois par ses fringales nocturnes régulières. Luka et Miku, ses braves colocataires, y étaient habituées et ne se levaient plus pour savoir de quoi il en retournait. Et c'était tant mieux. Gumi gardait un souvenir particulièrement effrayant de Miku et sa batte de base-ball, tandis que la télé en avait gardé une trace fatale.

Miku avait toujours été un peu parano sur les bords.

Sans compter qu'il n'y avait plus Meiko pour rentrer à des heures folles et lui faire la conversation, plus ou moins intelligible, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se décident enfin à aller se coucher.

Meiko était partie ailleurs, vers de nouveaux horizons. En l'occurrence à trois pâtés de maisons, avec son compagnon du moment.

Afin de ne pas trop entamer les dépenses de chacune en loyer et charges diverses, il avait été décidé de lancer un appel pour trouver une quatrième colocataire. Gumi et Miku avaient laissé ça à Luka. De toutes les trois, il n'y avait décidemment que l'aînée qui sache réellement cerner quelqu'un en l'espace d'une entrevue et ainsi décider si oui ou non cette personne saurait s'intégrer.

Gumi avait seulement entendu dire que Luka avait trouvé quelqu'un. Une jeune femme en l'occurrence. Mais son emploi du temps chargé du mercredi ne lui avait pas permis de rencontrer l'intéressée.

Il fallait croire que c'était chose faite maintenant.

Devant la télévision allumée – chose déjà inhabituelle en soi – quelqu'un était installé sur le canapé. Un quelqu'un qui lui lançait un regard indéfinissable par-dessus le dossier de cuir. Scrutateur, c'était certain.

Quelques secondes d'immobilité totale. Le regard descendit un peu pour observer les alentours du pied de Gumi. Là où la bouteille de jus de pomme s'était fracassée à grand bruit quand la lueur émanant de la télévision – normalement éteinte, il n'y avait jamais personne à part elle dans le coin à cette heure-ci – lui avait fichu une peur bleue.

Gumi baissa les yeux sur la flaque de jus de fruit qui lui trempait les orteils et se confondit en excuses certainement inaudibles depuis le coin salon. Elle retint à grand peine une insulte en se taillant le pied sur un éclat de verre.

Aucune réaction côté canapé. L'espion nocturne ne faisait que la fixer intensément. A un tel point que ça en devenait gênant et effrayant.

Gumi se dit qu'elle avait peut-être besoin de plus de sommeil. Elle se pinça le bras. Non, la personne sur le canapé était bien réelle. Et ce n'était pas Luka ou Miku. Elle avait bien vu leurs silhouettes sous la couette en passant devant la porte entrouverte de la chambre de Luka pour parvenir jusqu'ici.

Elle ramassa les plus gros débris en faisant attention cette fois. Un pied coupé suffisait bien assez sans y rajouter une main. Le jus fut épongé tout en jetant des coups d'œil réguliers à l'étrange créature dont seuls le haut du crâne et les yeux dépassaient. Gumi devait s'avouer qu'elle avait peur que la bestiole aux yeux bleus ne lui saute dessus si elle la quittait trop longtemps du regard. Elle eut un frisson, et se rendit compte que le réfrigérateur était toujours ouvert. Elle le referma rapidement, goûtant à la chaleur ambiante de l'appartement… et à son obscurité.

La télévision était la seule source de lumière à présent.

Rêvait-elle ou bien les yeux s'étaient plissés de plaisir ? Difficile à dire.

Elle termina de nettoyer en vitesse. L'ambiance était beaucoup trop bizarre pour qu'elle veuille s'attarder dans le coin.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre en boitillant, toujours sous les yeux de l'être du canapé et dans ce silence télévisé bizarre. Elle verrouilla rapidement la porte, vérifia la solidité de cette dernière au moins quatre fois et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se fustigeait mentalement alors que son estomac la rappelait bruyamment à l'ordre. Avec tout ça elle en avait oublié son casse-croûte.

* * *

\- Elle s'appelle Lily. Lily Masuda, déclara Luka.

Elle était en pleine préparation du dîner, assistée d'une Miku enjouée. De toute façon, Miku était toujours ravie du moment que Luka se trouvait dans les parages. Gumi n'avait jamais saisi toutes les nuances de cet étrange phénomène, et n'avait pas forcément envie de tout saisir. Ces deux-là étaient ici depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle après tout.

Luka rejoignit la plaque de cuisson en effleurant la taille de Miku au passage.

Non, décidément, Gumi ne voulait rien savoir.

\- Elle serait pas un peu bizarre ? demanda-t-elle.

Miku gloussa.

\- Je ne pense pas que Luka aurait choisi plus bizarre que nous, déclara-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai qu'entre ton obsession pour les poireaux et le rat de Gumi, ça aurait été drôle de chercher plus absurde, répliqua l'intéressée.

\- Mon rat n'est pas absurde !

\- Les poireaux non plus !

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, fit Luka en feignant de n'avoir rien entendu, Lily n'est pas plus bizarre qu'une autre. Elle devrait nous rejoindre ce soir d'ailleurs, vous verrez par vous-même. Gumi, tu nous mets la table pendant que je termine ça ?

La jeune femme s'exécuta. Luka n'avait pas besoin de demander, c'était plus une formule de politesse qu'une véritable requête. La mécanique était bien huilée depuis plusieurs semaines. Luka s'occupait majoritairement de tout ce qui était alimentaire et administratif, ça avait été la meilleure solution trouvée pour ne pas faire une overdose par ingestion de poireaux ou bien une intoxication alimentaire après absorption de tout ce que Gumi était capable de fourrer dans un mixer (des carottes ! toujours plus de carottes !). Miku gérait l'entretien de l'intérieur, en parfaite petite femme de ménage, et assistait Luka en tout quand elle avait du temps libre. Et elles faisaient… leurs… trucs quand elles partageaient leur temps libre.

Vraiment. Elle ne voulait pas y penser.

Quant à Gumi, elle gérait les sorties pressing et le côté vidéo ludique dont tout appartement peuplé par trois jeunes femmes de leurs âges avait besoin. Et le pop-corn. Le maïs à pop-corn était bien un des seuls aliments dont elle savait quoi faire.

En posant les assiettes sur la table où elles prenaient leurs repas en commun, Gumi se demanda quelles corvées seraient confiées à Lily. Bah… Elles avaient le temps. Il avait fallut quelques semaines après son arrivée pour que Luka daigne lui laisser des responsabilités quelconques. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses avait énormément de mal à déléguer quoi que ce soit.

Lily pourrait glander en paix pendant un moment encore. A moins qu'elle ne prenne elle-même les choses en main.

Gumi n'était pas sûre de vouloir de Lily en fait. Si il s'agissait bien de la personne de la nuit dernière – et le contraire serait encore plus flippant – elle n'était clairement pas certaine de vouloir sympathiser avec quelqu'un capable de la regarder galérer à ce point sans broncher. Son pied la lançait parfois.

Tout ceci était déjà bien assez humiliant. Mais il avait fallut qu'elle surenchérisse en laissant Luka s'occuper de sa blessure parce qu'elle-même était trop douillette pour le faire seule.

Sans compter qu'elle avait du laisser une première impression du tonnerre à Lily. Gloutonne, trouillarde et maladroite. La totale.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, annonçant l'arrivée de l'intéressée. Gumi eut soudainement envie d'aller se planquer sous son oreiller et de se faire oublier. Oublier pour longtemps.

Elle entendit distinctement que la nouvelle venue enlevait ses chaussures, et un bruit de sac plastique. Lily apparut enfin dans leur champ de vision.

Gumi chercha d'abord à voir ses yeux. Ce ne fut pas bien difficile puisque Lily la dévisagea immédiatement. Un frisson courut dans son dos. Si tuer d'un regard était possible, ces yeux d'un bleu profond étaient des armes de destruction massive à eux seuls.

Illégal ! Ce regard est tout à fait illégal, monsieur le juge ! Il n'avait rien à faire par-dessus un dossier de canapé pour traumatiser une jeune femme en plein raid sur le frigo commun au milieu de la nuit ! Qu'on les arrache et qu'on les mette dans un bocal pour la simple satisfaction de les voir luire dans le noir d'une douce lueur phosphorescente. Pour la satisfaction d'avoir éliminé la menace fantôme du canapé, l'exorcisme de la terreur même et en souvenir de cette bouteille de délicieux jus de pomme qui n'aura profité à personne… Attendez, quoi ?

Luka parlait, elle faisait les présentations.

\- Les filles, voilà Lily. Et Lily, je te présente Miku…

L'interpellée fit un pas en avant et s'inclina rapidement tout en articulant les formules de politesse rituelles. Gumi ne put s'empêcher de remarquer son expression curieuse et joyeuse.

Miku était toujours contente de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant.

\- … et Gumi.

Elles se jaugèrent mutuellement du regard. Opération difficile pour Gumi. Elle avait l'impression de se noyer dans ces iris sombres, ce bleu océan. Miku et Luka aussi avaient les yeux bleus. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle bloque sur ceux de Lily ? Au final c'était elle l'anomalie avec ses yeux verts. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ?

Miku lui fit un signe discret pour lui indiquer que son silence traînait en longueur. Gumi s'inclina à son tour, beaucoup moins bas que Miku tout de même, et déclama les mêmes formules d'une voix atone.

Elle vit les longs cheveux blonds de Lily tomber devant ses yeux. La blonde avait baissé la tête à son tour.

\- Je vous prie de prendre soin de moi.

C'était la formule habituellement réservée aux senpais. Gumi jubila intérieurement. Dans l'enceinte de cet appartement, Lily était sa kôhai. Elle était en train d'imaginer tout ce à quoi cette situation pouvait lui donner accès quand elle se redressa et rencontra de nouveau le regard froid, glacial et assassin, de Lily.

Se dire qu'elle pourrait avoir un peu d'autorité sur cette fille était clairement une idiotie. Il lui faudrait déjà déployer tous les efforts dont elle était capable pour ne pas se liquéfier sur place à chaque fois que Lily tournerait la tête vers elle. La liquéfaction n'était pas une expérience qu'elle désirait tenter.

\- Nous allions passer à table, déclara Luka d'un ton aimable.

\- Je ne mangerais pas avec vous, répliqua Lily du tac-au-tac. Je commence à travailler et j'aimerai me reposer un peu.

\- Tu travailles demain ? intervint Miku. Tu travailles dans quoi ?

Lily tourna la tête sur le côté et sembla réfléchir une seconde.

\- Et bien… Je ne le sais pas moi-même en fait.

La blonde parlait d'une voix pâteuse.

Cigarette ? Alcool ? Fêtarde invétérée ? Gumi pensa à tout et n'importe quoi. Peut-être juste rentrée d'une journée crevante. Elle-même devait s'avouer qu'elle n'était pas toujours très fraîche en rentrant de la fac ou d'un entraînement de base-ball. Mais tout de même pas au point de refuser les petits plats de Luka aussi catégoriquement. Elle préférait de loin rester, quitte à piquer du nez dans son assiette.

\- Nous essaierons de ne pas faire trop de bruit, déclara Luka, toujours aussi affable.

\- Merci, mais faites comme si je n'étais tout simplement pas là.

Gumi songea que c'était impossible et repensant au frisson glacé qui l'avait secouée la nuit dernière. Il lui serait désormais impossible d'aller chercher de quoi grignoter en pleine nuit sans jeter des coups d'œil méfiants en direction du canapé. Dire qu'elle avait été ravie de s'émanciper de l'angoisse que pouvait lui causer les dessous de lit, elle se trouvait dorénavant en proie à la peur vicieuse du monstre du salon la nuit.

Ce fut avec un désagréable sentiment d'inutilité cosmique que Gumi regarda Lily se diriger vers l'ancienne chambre de Meiko.

\- Elle est définitivement bizarre, lança Gumi sans se soucier que l'intéressée l'entende ou non.

\- J'adore ses cheveux ! s'exclama Miku en tournant un regard brillant vers Luka.

Cette dernière lui caressa la tête avec un sourire.

\- Et puis c'est quoi ces manières ? continua Gumi en croisant les bras. Ça va pas la tuer de rester dîner avec nous, même fatiguée.

\- Oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire, Lily a un rythme de vie un peu particulier.

\- Rythme de vie particulier ?

Luka se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

\- Vous verrez bien par vous-mêmes. Ça ne devrait pas poser problème. Mais pour ce soir, ce serait gentil de votre part de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Elle vient de loin et c'est à peine si elle a eu quatre heures de sommeil depuis ces trois derniers jours.

Miku et Gumi levèrent un sourcil.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il y ait des problèmes. Et puis vous me faites confiance, non ?

Gumi accepta l'accolade de son aînée avec une certaine réticence.

* * *

Son estomac gargouillait dans le noir. Insupportable. Elle mit de longues minutes à se décider. Lily ne lui ferait pas le coup deux nuits d'affilée tout de même.

Gumi se leva finalement et se dirigea à petits pas, toujours pieds nus, vers la cuisine. Au passage, elle vit que la chambre de Lily était fermée. Avec de la chance, son occupante s'y trouvait, en train de dormir comme tout le monde dans cet appartement.

Personne de visible dans le salon, télévision éteinte. Elle fit quand même le tour du canapé pour se rassurer. Rien. Tant mieux.

Les restes du dîner ne firent pas long feu, de même que le jus de pomme. Elle en avait acheté des briques aujourd'hui, choix motivé par la plus grande résistance aux chutes de ces dernières par rapport à la bouteille de verre. Et même au sol, ça couperait beaucoup moins qu'un éclat de verre. Son pied pourrait en témoigner.

Elle posa sa vaisselle dans l'évier et piocha quelques céréales dans le paquet de son p'tit déjeuner dans l'optique de nourrir la bestiole qui partageait sa chambre. Sa volte-face pour retourner à son lit se termina sur un hoquet de frayeur. Bordel de merde ! Cette fille ne pouvait pas être là où on l'attendait – du genre très loin – pour une fois ?

Pour la peine elle en avait laissé tomber les céréales. Elle aurait aimé se dire que c'était de dédain et d'agacement mais devait s'avouer que c'était de trouille.

Lily s'accroupissait déjà pour les ramasser tandis que Gumi restait figée à se demander si elle n'allait pas finalement se faire un sandwich tous les soirs avant d'aller se coucher à partir de maintenant. La blonde se redressa enfin, lui prit la main sans créer plus de réaction chez Gumi et lui rendit son butin.

\- Je ne mangerai pas ce qui a traîné par terre si j'étais toi. Il y a eu chute de verre la nuit dernière.

Gumi ne remarqua pas le sarcasme dans sa voix et se contenta de répondre :

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi.

Silence contemplatif.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Gumi avec méfiance.

Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance elle pourrait plaider le harcèlement auprès de Luka.

\- La même chose que toi apparemment.

\- Toute habillée ?

Lily était vêtue comme si elle s'apprêtait à sortir. Pas vraiment le genre de tenue qui pouvait servir de couverture à un creux nocturne. Gumi avait son shorty et son débardeur, le meilleur costume possible pour qui voulait faire croire qu'il était tombé du lit. Sans compter ses cheveux qui ressemblaient plus certainement à un nid d'oiseaux bordéliques qu'à autre chose. Et devant elle, Lily était à l'aise dans ses bottes et son jean qui soulignait la longueur – des kilomètres – de ses jambes. Sa veste de cuir brun était ouverte sur un débardeur qui laissait parfois apparaître son nombril au gré de ses mouvements. Sans compter qu'elle avait l'air parfaitement éveillée.

\- Je rentre à peine.

Gumi se demanda quand est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu partir. Elle regarda l'heure sur l'horloge ronde au mur. Près de quatre heures.

\- Il reste quelque chose, ou tu as tout fait disparaître ? demanda Lily en s'avançant à son tour dans la cuisine, ses talons claquant sur le carrelage.

\- C'est un frigo magique, répondit Gumi en répétant ce que Miku lui avait dit le jour de son arrivée. Tant que Luka est dans les parages, il ne sera jamais vide.

Dure réalité à double tranchant. Il avait suffit que Luka s'absente quatre jours pour régler des affaires de famille et Gumi et Miku s'était retrouvée à manger au fast-food voisin trois soirs d'affilée. Le retour de la jeune femme avait été majoritairement fêté pour la réapparition de ses petits plats. Elle ne s'en était pas vexée. Il en fallait beaucoup plus pour ébranler Luka.

Lily se saisit d'une part de tarte à l'abricot dans laquelle elle mordit avidement avant de la déposer sur le plan de travail. Gumi la vit se saisir d'un pot de nouilles instantanées et mettre de l'eau à bouillir. Quand il s'agissait de fringale, Lily n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à plaisanter.

\- Tu ne retournes pas te coucher ? fit-elle à l'adresse de Gumi.

L'intéressée resongea à Meiko qui arrivait parfois à une telle heure. Elles échangeaient souvent quelques mots, restaient parfois plus longtemps à parler de tout et de rien. Peut-être que Lily ferait la même chose à la longue.

\- Non. Enfin oui mais… Et toi ? Tu comptes réellement manger maintenant ?

\- Tu l'as bien fait avant moi.

\- Je grignote, je ne me fais pas un repas complet.

\- J'irai me coucher plus tard, répondit-elle en lui faisant un geste de la main.

Avec ça, elle indiquait bien qu'elle ne désirait pas continuer la conversation. Gumi n'insista pas. A cause de l'heure, de la fatigue, de la non-coopération de Lily et de l'impatience qui devait prendre son petit compagnon à quatre pattes en attendant de voir arriver sa ration de céréales. Elle se retira en silence.

A 7 h 43, heure à laquelle Gumi quittait l'appartement pour descendre prendre son bus, elle vit passer la silhouette de Lily dans le couloir, vêtue d'une unique chemise beaucoup trop grande. Ce fut tout avant que la blonde disparaisse dans sa chambre et qu'elle-même doive y aller.

* * *

Deux semaines passèrent où Lily n'échangeait que des paroles polies avec ses trois colocataires. Du moins, Gumi le voyait de cette manière. Après tout, elle ne voyait pas beaucoup Lily, hormis quand elle filait en cours le matin. Et encore, ce n'était qu'un coup d'œil échangé en se croisant dans le couloir.

La blonde ne se mêlait jamais à leurs repas, qu'il soit matin, midi ou soir. Pas même à cet apéritif improvisé suite à la découverte des bouteilles que Meiko n'avait pas emportées avec elle. Ca aurait été dommage de laisser tout cet alcool s'évaporer tout seul.

En allant frapper à la porte de la chambre de la blonde, elle n'avait reçu aucune réponse. Et hors de question d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Si l'intérieur était aussi accueillant que l'occupante, Gumi n'y mettrait jamais les pieds.

Elle remarqua à la longue que Lily était terriblement indépendante. Rien ne s'était rajouté à son panier de linge lors de ses deux sorties hebdomadaires au pressing, des choses apparaissaient comme par magie dans le réfrigérateur sans que la jeune fille ose y toucher, des DVDs étaient apparus du côté de la télévision également, majoritairement des westerns.

Gumi ne savait pas de quoi il en retournait avec Miku et Luka, mais personnellement, elle avait l'impression de vivre avec un fantôme.

En pleine session de cassage de gueule de monstres en règle, c'était à dire à grands coups d'épée légendaire et de magies capables d'annihiler quelques planètes au passage si jamais son mage noir décidait d'exterminer un pauvre moineau et trébuchait dans la manœuvre, Gumi n'entendit pas Lily approcher.

Le week-end lui permettait de passer la nuit sur sa fidèle console. Stupide d'après Miku, divertissant d'après Luka. Quelque chose bougea dans la capuche de son sweat et une tête à moustaches en émergea. Poncho, son joyeux compagnon depuis environ quatorze mois et treize jours venait quémander un peu de nourriture en lui chatouillant l'oreille. Ce rat avait été une des raisons qui l'avait rendue anxieuse quant à la recherche d'une colocation. Heureusement que Luka ne craignait pas ces bêtes là. Pour Miku c'était une autre histoire. Mais tant que la distance de sécurité était respectée, il n'y avait pas d'incident.

Les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran et sans lâcher la manette d'une main, Gumi piocha dans le bol de céréales à côté de sa jambe et leva la friandise à hauteur de sa tête, afin que Poncho vienne la saisir avec ses pattes trop mignonnes et la grignote en laissant des tonnes de miettes sur son vêtement. Ca, c'était de suite vachement moins mignon.

Au bout d'une longue minute où aucune moustache ne vint frôler sa joue et où rien ne vint prendre la céréale offerte, Gumi se rendit également compte de l'absence de poids chaud contre sa nuque. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas de suite. Poncho avait l'habitude de partir en vadrouille sur le canapé et ses alentours. Mais rien non plus sur son genou ou à côté.

\- Il est ici, fit la voix de Lily derrière elle.

Gumi retint un sursaut avec peine. Elle aurait du s'en douter. Il n'y avait que la nuit que Lily semblait être dans le coin.

En se retournant pour localiser le rat, elle vit qu'il se tenait sereinement sur l'épaule de Lily, tout occupé à faire sa toilette. Visiblement, ils avaient vite sympathisés.

\- Il a un nom ?

\- Poncho.

La blonde se pencha en avant pour saisir une céréale à son tour et la tendit au rongeur qui s'en empara prestement. Gumi ne s'en offusqua pas. Le rat ne mangeait pas que dans sa main. Même Luka savait le nourrir directement. Mais tout de même… Les rats méritaient bien leur réputation de traîtres et de lâches.

Gumi songea à ne lui faire manger que du pain sec pendant quelques jours pour avoir oser apprécier Lily en quelques secondes. Puis, en le voyant se nettoyer les moustaches après son repas, elle se dit qu'il était définitivement trop mignon pour n'être nourri que de pain.

Elle retourna à son écran pour voir avec satisfaction qu'un boss coriace se prenait toute une volée de claques magiques.

Lily finit par s'asseoir près d'elle, Poncho sur les genoux, et par la regarder jouer en silence. Gumi avait horreur qu'on la regarde jouer. C'était comme lire par-dessus l'épaule des gens, tout aussi grossier et indiscret. Puis elle se souvint que Lily regardait souvent la télévision la nuit. Qui empiétait sur les habitudes de l'autre au final ?

\- Tu veux peut-être regarder quelque chose ? finit-elle par demander en baissant sa manette.

\- Non. Je me cherche des excuses pour ne pas avoir à travailler tout de suite, répliqua la blonde sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

\- C'est le week-end. On travaille pas le week-end, énonça Gumi comme une évidence.

Poncho revint se poster sur sa jambe et alla fouiller dans le bol de céréales.

\- Hé ! Pas touche, mon gros !

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas pour lui à la base ?

\- Si. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il aille se servir seul. C'est un coup à ce qu'il squatte les placards après, fit-elle en l'attrapant et en le déposant de nouveau dans sa capuche. Et je ne veux pas d'un rat mal élevé.

\- Il sait faire des tours ?

Gumi tourna la tête vers Lily. C'était bien la première à s'intéresser autant à Poncho. Meiko et Miku acceptaient tout juste d'en entendre parler et Luka gardait toujours une certaine réserve, comme si elle craignait de faire du mal à l'animal si jamais elle le touchait, ou comme si elle avait peur de froisser la bestiole et de se faire mordre pour la peine. Mais Lily tendait déjà une nouvelle céréale en direction du museau aux moustaches frémissantes.

Gumi lui lança un sourire entendu.

\- Il saute là où je lui dis de sauter.

Et pour appuyer ses paroles, elle siffla deux notes aiguës et pointa la tête de Lily du doigt. En un bond, Poncho s'emmêlait dans les longs cheveux blonds de la jeune femme qui éclata de rire après un petit cri de surprise.

\- Haha ! C'est génial ! Ça marche à tous les coups ?

\- Quasiment.

Si on avait dit à Gumi que c'était grâce à son rat qu'elle lierait connaissance avec Lily, elle ne l'aurait pas cru. La blonde avait l'air beaucoup trop bien pour se laisser traîner avec un rat. Tout comme elle avait l'air beaucoup trop bien pour se laisser traîner aux côtés de Gumi sur un canapé devant un jeu vidéo.

Elle réitéra son petit tour pour rappeler son rat sur le canapé et lui offrit à manger pour le récompenser.

\- Brave bête.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale et poussa un soupir.

\- Ça craint tant que ça ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Ton travail à faire ? C'est si pressé que ça ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais je préfère m'en débarrasser le plus tôt possible.

Elle se redressa après ces mots et s'étira longuement, toute en hauteur. Les yeux de Gumi s'égarèrent sur son ventre. Visiblement, Lily appréciait de porter des t-shirts trop courts. Gumi savait que si elle se mettait à porter ce genre de vêtements, elle ressemblerait beaucoup plus à une gamine qui tente de se faire passer pour une grande qu'à une jeune femme qui sait mettre sa silhouette en valeur.

Lily intercepta son regard mais n'émit aucun commentaire.

\- Essaie de ne pas trop t'user les yeux.

Gumi mit une seconde à comprendre qu'elle parlait de l'écran.

\- Pas de problème là-dessus.

Elle ne tarderait pas. Son cerveau était relié à la vieille console. Elle savait qu'il lui suffirait d'appuyer sur le bouton ON/OFF pour que son esprit se plonge automatiquement dans une veille somnambule.

Avec une dernière grattouille à Poncho, Lily partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

* * *

\- Cette fille est un vampire, bougonna Gumi.

\- Tu exagères, répliqua Miku. Tu es juste jalouse qu'elle arrive à tenir plus longtemps que toi pour une nuit blanche.

\- Comment tu expliques qu'on ne la voit que la nuit alors ? Et puis c'est écrit dans ses yeux.

Miku rectifia encore la position de Gumi. Servir de mannequin l'amusait généralement. L'atelier théâtre auquel participait Miku au lycée possédait des tonnes de costumes tous plus marrants les uns que les autres, comme en témoignait la coiffe indienne aux plumes colorées qu'elle avait actuellement sur la tête. Caprice de gosse qui l'avait prise en fouillant dans les affaires de Miku.

\- Dans ses yeux ? demanda Miku en rectifiant le pli de la robe que Gumi avait enfilée.

C'était un vêtement qui se voulait de l'époque victorienne mais dont le textile synthétique chatouillait désagréablement le cou de Gumi. Vivement que Miku calcule son ourlet et qu'on en finisse !

\- T'as pas vu ses yeux ?! s'indigna Gumi. On dirait qu'ils vont te clouer sur place à chaque fois.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle les a assez fins, mais de là à dire que c'est un vampire… On dirait plutôt un genre d'oiseau. Comme ces aigles perchés sur les poteaux électriques en campagne.

\- Des buses…

\- Ouais, des rapaces quoi.

Luka traversa la cuisine, tout juste rentrée de ses cours.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez sur les rapaces ? demanda-t-elle en retirant sa veste et en détachant ses cheveux.

\- Miku dit que Lily a des yeux d'oiseau.

\- Gumi dit que Lily est un vampire.

\- Un vampire ? Elle devrait avoir des yeux de chauve-souris alors.

Luka leur amena des jus de fruit et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Miku avant de s'atteler à la préparation du dîner.

\- Ça ressemble à quoi des yeux de chauve-souris ? demanda Miku.

\- Aucune idée, répliqua Gumi en haussant les épaules.

Miku lui fit signe que tout était bon et Gumi retira la lourde robe avec un soulagement apparent. D'accord pour jouer aux indiens, beaucoup moins pour les princesses.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que c'est un vampire ? continua Luka. Vous avez vu ses dents ?

L'image se dessina dans l'esprit de Gumi, sans que ça ne la choque outre mesure. Lily tenait parfaitement bien le rôle de vampire à ses yeux.

\- On peut essayer de la mettre au soleil, pour voir si elle fond, s'exclama Miku en tapant dans ses mains.

\- Et pourquoi pas briller tant qu'à faire ?! reprit Gumi en haussant le ton.

Luka la réprimanda immédiatement.

\- Baisse la voix.

\- C'est débile un vampire qui brille au soleil. C'est plus drôle quand il brûle ou qu'il fond, continua Miku en s'asseyant sur le canapé, la lourde robe sur les genoux.

Gumi se sentit immédiatement désœuvrée. Luka était occupée à cuisiner et Miku n'allait pas tarder à l'être aussi en alignant les points à l'aiguille. Les plumes colorées dansèrent à la périphérie de sa vision quand elle trépigna sur place. Luka s'en aperçut.

\- Va courir au parc, lui fit-elle d'un ton rôdé par l'habitude.

Mais Gumi ne voulait pas courir. Elle était prise d'une irrépressible envie de chahuter. Miku réussit à détourner son attention en lui lançant une poignée de bobines de fils colorés.

\- Elles s'appellent toutes « reviens ».

Gumi trouvait que c'était une drôle d'idée. Elle préférait les appeler Jade, Ambre, Rose ou même Lapis dans sa tête. Mais c'était les bobines de Miku après tout, c'était à elle de décider.

Elle passa une demi-heure à se créer une forteresse de bobines au pied du canapé et, en admirant son œuvre accomplie, se demanda ce que ça pourrait donner si elle y lâchait Poncho. Puis elle se rappela que Miku se trouvait là et l'idée lui apparut alors aussi stupide que de lâcher un chaton déguisé en Superman dans un enclos à taureaux. Une loupiote « à tester » s'alluma dans sa tête et elle se sentit plus débile que jamais en retenant un rire.

Vint le moment où Miku lui réclama une des bobines (celle d'en bas bien sûr, c'est toujours celle d'en bas) et Gumi y vit l'occasion d'entamer le chahut qu'elle n'avait pu qu'envisager un peu plus tôt. Elle se saisit du petit objet et le secoua sous le nez de Miku avec un sourire joueur.

\- Donne-moi ça.

\- Viens le chercher, répondit Gumi en lui lançant un baiser imaginaire.

Elle esquiva la main de sa camarade, bascula en arrière pour rouler sur le côté et se relever en riant. Miku partit à sa poursuite, beaucoup moins rieuse. Elles se poursuivirent un moment, passèrent dans la chambre de Miku où le pied de Gumi marqua les draps du lit trop peu défait, traversèrent la salle de bain en bousculant quelques bouteilles de cosmétiques puis, commençant à s'essouffler, Gumi alla chercher refuge comme elle le faisait souvent, dans la chambre de Meiko.

Ce fut le claquement de la porte qui lui rappela que Meiko n'était plus là, et qu'elle était désormais dans l'antre de Lily. Les rideaux tirés laissaient parfaitement penser qu'elle avait pénétré dans une tanière. Gumi rajusta sa coiffe d'indien pendant que ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité.

La porte s'entrouvrit légèrement et une voix lui chuchota de sortir d'ici en vitesse. Gumi n'y prêta pas attention et referma la porte d'un coup de pied. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de mettre un vent à Luka, et pas à Miku. Quoique se mettre l'une à dos équivalait à avoir les deux aux trousses.

Se réfugier ici n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça en fait, au moins pour quelques minutes.

Elle se laissa glisser à terre, assise en tailleur sur la moquette qui sentait moins la cigarette que dans son souvenir. Meiko avait été la seule à avoir eu de la moquette dans sa chambre et Lily en avait automatiquement hérité. En fait, une odeur d'agrumes régnait dans la pièce. Dommage que cette dernière soit plongée dans la pénombre.

Le lit se trouvait dans un coin, surmonté d'une couette jetée en boule. Rien d'autre. Pas de drap, pas d'oreiller, pas de taie… Juste la couette blanche. En vis-à-vis, un bureau et des étagères. Quelques bouquins aux titres indéchiffrables sans lumière, une vieille console de jeux portable, un chapeau dans le style cow-boy américain, une pile de papiers retenus par une sculpture de verre.

Tout apparaissait flou à Gumi, au point qu'elle pouvait imaginer ce qu'elle voulait sur ce presse-papiers. Elle se releva pour atteindre l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet et refit le tour de la pièce. Livres de droit et d'anatomie animale, romans d'aventures, une peluche de hibou aux yeux comiques, la sculpture de verre représentait un cobra dressé. Dans un coin, Gumi vit un étui sombre et se demanda de quel genre d'instrument pouvait jouer Lily.

Elle en était à contempler les détails du serpent de verre quand un grognement se fit entendre près d'elle. Ce fut suffisant pour la tétaniser. Lily gardait-elle quelque crocodile planqué sous son lit, de la même manière que Gumi avait un rat ? Mais ce fut sur le lit, et pas dessous, que le mouvement se fit. La couette bougea et un regard d'un bleu profond frappa Gumi en plein cœur.

Cette dernière sortit de la chambre aussi vite qu'elle y était rentrée et fut accueillie par Luka qui la saisit par le col pour la mener jusqu'au canapé et l'y asseoir comme on le fait d'un enfant turbulent.

\- Tu te mets là et tu ne bouges plus.

Gumi s'exécuta sans protester, encore frissonnante de s'être faite attraper dans la chambre de Lily par son occupante. Miku s'empara de la bobine qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâchée.

\- T'es pas sortable, déclara-t-elle d'un ton blasé.

Gumi ne répliqua pas, comme figée. En attente du châtiment de Luka pour lui avoir claqué la porte au nez, et de celui de Lily pour avoir allègrement déambulé dans sa chambre sans autorisation. A sa défense, elle ignorait que la blonde se trouvait là.

Rien ne vint pendant un moment et elle arriva même à se détendre un peu. Puis Lily apparut, toute habillée et coiffée - pas vraiment le genre à avoir été tirée du lit par l'intrusion d'une imbécile – et Gumi se tassa de nouveau au fond du canapé.

\- Tu te lèves tôt, déclara Luka en guise de salut.

Tôt ? Il était 21 heures passé.

\- Ouais, répondit Lily en se passant une main dans les cheveux. J'ai été réveillée par un genre d'indien…

Son regard se posa sur Gumi qui crut subitement perdre toute substance dans ce plan de l'existence. Phénomène qui s'arrêta immédiatement en sentant que Miku lui pinçait le bras. Elle allait lui rendre la pareille sans vergogne quand elle vit que Luka lui envoyait un drôle de regard, du genre réprobateur. Gumi comprit qu'on attendait des excuses d'elle.

La tâche n'allait pas être aisée si elle en croyait l'incroyable je-m'en-foutisme dont Lily semblait faire preuve au réveil. Pas concernée pour deux sous, la blonde vaquait à ses occupations sans prêter une réelle attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Le regard de Luka se fit plus insistant et elle l'empressa d'un geste du menton. Gumi quitta la chaleur rassurante du canapé pour rejoindre Lily qui fouillait dans les placards.

\- Herm… Lily ?

La blonde se retourna, un biscuit sec qu'elle brisa en deux entre les dents, nonchalante.

\- Ouais ?

La liquéfaction. Gumi sentait la liquéfaction arriver. Ca y était. Elle allait se transformer en flaque de débilité concentrée aux pieds de Lily. Elle sentait le processus s'accélérer en voyant la main de la jeune femme s'approcher de son visage.

\- Arrête de trembler comme ça, je vais pas te manger.

Elle entendit Miku rire, Luka soupirer d'agacement. Lily ne fit qu'enlever sa coiffe d'indien multicolore et la lui fourrer dans les bras.

\- T'auras déjà l'air plus crédible sans ça.

A la fois soulagée et encore plus intimidée, Gumi baissa les yeux au sol en se fustigeant mentalement.

On devrait envoyer ton cerveau aux écoles de médecine ma pauvre fille… Les étudiants verraient enfin ce que peut donner un QI négatif sur un encéphale !

Avec tous ces regards braqués sur elle, Gumi aurait voulu pouvoir creuser un trou et s'y cacher. Où était sa foutue batte de base-ball quand elle avait besoin d'estime de soi ?

Face à son silence buté, Lily l'attrapa par le bras et l'amena – la traîna – jusqu'à sa chambre, celle dans laquelle Gumi s'était faufilée sans aucune discrétion. Arrivées là, elle ferma doucement la porte et ouvrit les rideaux, inondant la pièce d'une lumière orange de coucher de soleil.

\- Ça m'emmerde autant qu'à toi, mais Luka a l'air assez stricte là-dessus, fit Lily en grimaçant devant la lumière.

\- Je sais, répondit Gumi en triturant les plumes en plastique.

Elle n'était clairement pas à l'aise et elle savait que Luka n'en démordrait pas tant qu'elle ne se serait pas excusée de façon convenable.

\- Elle est souvent comme ça ? Maternelle, je veux dire.

Avec Miku et Gumi, souvent, pour ne pas dire toujours. En même temps, se retrouver avec deux adolescentes dégénérées avait du réveiller chez Luka des facultés d'adaptation exceptionnelles. Et avec Meiko qui pouvait être tout, sauf une figure maternelle, Luka avait du redoubler d'efforts pour qu'aucune ne s'électrocute bêtement dans la baignoire avec le sèche-cheveux.

Oui, le vrai chocolat est amer. Rajoutes-y du sucre à la place de le jeter à la poubelle. Réfléchis avant d'ouvrir ce tiroir foireux, histoire de ne pas t'énerver et de tout casser dans la foulée. La petite lumière du frigo s'éteint quand on ferme la porte, pas la peine de passer des heures à ouvrir et fermer pour guetter le moment où l'ampoule passe du stade allumé à celui d'éteint et vice-versa. Réparer une prise électrique sans couper l'électricité est du suicide pur et simple, appelle un électricien si tu tiens vraiment à ce que quelqu'un grille dans cet appart'. Non, on ne fait pas prendre un bain à Poncho dans l'évier de la cuisine sous prétexte d'un jeu de mots aussi nul que « radeau ». Mais enfin Gumi, bien sûr que ton coude n'est pas censé se plier dans ce sens là ! Appelle une ambulance !

Et tout un tas d'autres trucs et astuces, de petites règles de vie et de bon sens que Luka lui avait inculquées en 13 mois de colocation. Gumi songea que sans ça, elle serait encore plus stupide à ce jour, ce qui la classerait sans aucun doute dans la catégorie des cas pathologiques graves. Heureusement que Luka l'avait empêchée de sombrer dans la débilité profonde.

Miku, bien que plus jeune, avait passé plus de temps avec Luka, et c'était certainement pour ça qu'elle était plus responsable et posée.

Et Lily, appuyée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, semblait trop bien ancrée dans ses habitudes et maîtresse d'elle-même pour être quelqu'un de stupide.

\- Souvent oui.

Lily poussa un soupir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je m'excuse et… on en reste là. Je suppose… ?

Le visage de Lily se fendit d'un large sourire.

\- Ce serait dommage d'en rester là.

\- Tu penses à un service ?

\- Ce serait la moindre des choses. Je manque de sommeil en ce moment, me faire réveiller une heure trop tôt n'était vraiment pas prévu à mon programme. Il faut que je gagne du temps.

\- Dis toujours.

Gumi hésitait entre se réjouir de s'en tirer à si bon compte, ou s'inquiéter sur la nature de ce dit service.

\- J'ai pas vraiment le temps d'aller au pressing cette semaine, ça te dit ?

\- Ça fait déjà partie de mes corvées, répliqua Gumi.

En deux secondes, elle se dit que Luka n'avait pas réussi à détruire toutes les bulles de stupidité qui flottaient dans son esprit et qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Lily rigola.

\- Tu es trop honnête.

Et ça te jouera des tours, crut-elle entendre.

\- J'assure la garde d'un collègue cette semaine. Je commence plus tard, mais je finis plus tard aussi. Et je sens déjà la flemme immense de me préparer le repas en rentrant.

\- Repas… ? A quelle heure tu rentres ?

\- Vers 6 heures.

\- Tu sais, si c'est Luka qui cuisine, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison.

Sans compter qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se lever une heure plus tôt pour préparer à manger.

\- Je ne suis pas difficile.

C'était dingue de voir comme tout semblait glisser sur Lily, comme si rien ne pouvait vraiment l'atteindre.

\- Et au pire, je prendrai Poncho comme goûteur.

L'argument fit mouche.

\- D'accord ! A la condition de laisser Poncho en dehors de tout ça.

Lily afficha un sourire victorieux.

\- Eh bien, je pense que ça devrait contenter Luka.

Gumi n'osa pas dire que c'était certainement plus que ce que Luka aurait pu demander. Lily lui passa devant et ouvrit la porte.

\- Allez jeune squaw, j'ai un p'tit déj' à prendre et toi un dîner. Essaie de prendre des leçons de Luka s'il le faut.

Gumi sortit, rouge comme une tomate, immédiatement suivie d'une Lily hilare.

* * *

Dès le lendemain elle s'y mettait. C'était Luka qui l'avait tirée du li 30, en ignorant ses grognements et ses protestations. Il fallut qu'elle lui rappelle son engagement envers Lily et qu'elle-même se serait amusé à lui jeter un seau d'eau en pleine figure tous les matins pendant cette semaine de pseudo-servitude.

Une demi-heure plus tard, après que Gumi ait retrouvé une forme à peu près humaine, Lily arrivait. Elle la vit retirer sa veste, la jeter sur le dossier du canapé avec un trousseau de clés, les saluer d'un vague geste de la main et se diriger vers la salle de bain.

\- Tu as une demi-heure avant qu'elle ne sorte de là, commenta simplement Luka.

Gumi se demanda comment Luka pouvait bien savoir ça et se souvint que la jeune femme se levait toujours plus tôt que tout le monde. Certainement qu'elles se croisaient régulièrement le matin, quand l'une terminait sa nuit et l'autre commençait sa journée.

Sous la supervision de Luka, Gumi réussit à préparer quelque chose de correct. Poisson, riz et légumes sautés. C'était certainement ce que Gumi avait fait de plus sophistiqué de toute sa vie. Elle pensa néanmoins que ça manquait terriblement de carottes… Et de fumée. Elle avait tendance à faire brûler tout ce qu'elle touchait. De telle sorte qu'elle avait du mal à croire que c'était réellement cuit. Mais si Luka disait que c'était OK, il n'y avait pas de raison d'en douter. Encore moins maintenant que la jeune femme était partie pour ses cours. Le regret n'était plus de mise.

Lily réapparut, les cheveux encore humides de sa douche, vêtue de cette chemise trois fois trop grande qui lui tombait aux genoux et dans laquelle Gumi savait qu'elle dormait. Dormir là-dedans devait être terriblement confortable.

Lily s'installa à table en même temps que Gumi sortait son pain grillé du toaster.

\- Et bien, tu as fait ça toi-même ou tu as soudoyé Luka ?

\- J'ai fait ça moi-même tout en étant surveillée par Luka.

\- Merci en tous cas.

Miku les rejoignit, déjà apprêtée dans son uniforme du lycée et d'aussi bonne humeur que d'habitude au réveil. C'était à se demander comment elle faisait. Probablement que le fait d'avoir passé la nuit dans le lit de Luka y était pour quelque chose.

Est-ce que Gumi s'était déjà dit qu'elle ne penserait pas à ça, aujourd'hui ? Non. C'était la première fois de la journée et, elle l'espérait, la dernière.

Miku croqua dans le pain de Gumi en lui tirant un cri d'indignation.

\- Y'en a qui sont en forme dès le matin, commenta simplement Lily.

Miku tourna vers elle un regard étonné, comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarquée jusque là.

\- Et y'en a qui ont un sacré creux, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix enjouée. C'est quoi ?

\- Made by Gumi. Demande-lui directement.

\- Genre, Gumi sait cuisiner ?

\- Ouais, quand, genre, Luka l'aide, répondit Gumi d'un ton grognon.

Elle était persuadée que la bonne humeur de Miku se nourrissait de la sienne, grossissant au fur et à mesure que la sienne disparaissait. Quelqu'un de plus objectif dirait simplement que c'était une question d'être plus ou moins bien réveillé. Et Gumi était mal réveillée ce matin.

\- C'est bon à savoir.

\- Ne t'habitue pas. C'est exclusif à ma personne pour une semaine.

\- Héé ! Pourquoi on me fait jamais à manger le matin à moi ?

\- Peut-être parce que Gumi n'est jamais venue squatter ta piaule déguisée en indien ? avança Lily.

\- Pas faux.

\- Pour ce qu'elle y est dans sa chambre… bougonna Gumi.

Lily releva la tête de son assiette.

\- Comment ça ?

Gumi ne répondit pas. Elle s'était promis de ne pas penser à ça après tout. Lily ne releva pas, et Miku s'en alla sans une parole.

Gumi et Lily mangèrent en tête à tête, et en silence.

* * *

Gumi adorait le base-ball. Elle adorait jouer au base-ball. Batte en main, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, beaucoup plus à l'aise, plus forte, plus confiante. Sentir ses bras vibrer quand elle frappait la balle lui procurait un plaisir indicible, de même que courir pour rallier les bases.

Et puis parfois, elle ne frappait pas et devait rattraper la balle. Et parfois, elle ratait la balle. Et d'autres fois, elle attrapait la balle, mais pas avec ses mains. Son épaule ou sa tête semblaient faire des cibles idéales pour des raisons qu'elle ignorait. Comme ce soir.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle en tentant d'oublier les regards ahuris qu'on lui avait lancés dans le bus et la douleur lancinante à son visage. Elle y voyait flou du côté gauche et se demandait si elle allait réussir à s'occuper de ça sans faire trop de grimaces. Ses coéquipiers lui avaient dit de s'en occuper le plus vite possible. Sur le coup, ça lui avait paru anodin. Mais maintenant, elle pensait autrement.

Elle lâcha son sac et sa batte dans l'entrée, s'horrifiant de voir du sang sur sa main, elle laissa échapper un sanglot étranglé. Non, elle ne saurait pas s'occuper de ça seule. Il y avait du sang… Et la vue du sang, son sang, la paralysait toujours.

Elle se souvint qu'il n'y avait personne à cette heure le mardi. Luka avait ses cours du soir et Miku son club de théâtre. Il lui faudrait attendre une heure ou deux avant que l'une d'entre elles rentre et l'aide à gérer cette blessure, ou au moins à lui tenir les mains pour qu'elles arrêtent de trembler autant.

Elle resta un moment, prostrée devant les chaussures alignées, la main sur le visage, quand une silhouette se découpa dans son champ de vision restreint.

\- Y'a besoin d'aide pour des sacs ? fit la voix de Lily.

La réponse de Gumi fut un hoquet étouffé et Lily vint immédiatement s'agenouiller près d'elle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a mise dans cet état ?! Gumi ?

Incapable de faire autre chose que pleurer comme une enfant, Gumi laissa Lily la prendre par les mains sans broncher.

* * *

En plus de crétine congénitale, Gumi se dit que Lily pouvait également la décrire comme une gamine pleurnicharde maintenant. Et ce malgré tout ce qu'elle lui disait.

\- Tu sais, c'était impressionnant. Y'a pas de honte à avoir peur du sang.

Elle préférait garder le silence pour ne pas aggraver son cas. Une fois la plaie nettoyée, il s'était avéré que son arcade avait été ouverte sous la force de l'impact. Lily affirmait que rien n'était cassé et Gumi acceptait de la croire de bon cœur. Beaucoup de sang et beaucoup d'angoisse pour deux simples strips sur les bords de la plaie, et une perte de crédibilité terrible auprès de Lily. Au moins, Luka était habituée à ces scènes.

\- C'est juste un peu surprenant, continua la blonde en tapotant la plaie refermée avec un coton imbibé d'alcool à 70.

\- C'est juste stupide…

\- Je dois être à peu près dans le même état de panique dès qu'il y a une guêpe dans la pièce, alors non, ce n'est pas stupide.

Gumi songea à Luka et à cette araignée qui s'était perdue dans la baignoire une fois. Ça avait été une belle partie de rodéo ça aussi. Pour Miku, ça avait été une panne de courant qui l'avait rendue hystérique quand l'appartement avait été plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Elle poussa un soupir. Lily rangea la trousse de premiers soins.

\- Ça devrait aller avec ça, déclara-t-elle.

Gumi se dévisagea dans le miroir. C'était moche, mais pas sanglant. Et propre. Tant qu'il n'y avait pas de sang, elle pouvait voir n'importe quoi. Comme la fois où elle s'était retourné le coude. Il n'y avait eu que Luka pour lui dire que c'était grave et s'inquiéter à sa place.

\- Tu auras mal quelques temps, essaie de ne pas gratter. Si tu allais te caler dans le canapé un moment ? Je vais nettoyer les traces de sang.

\- Les traces de sang… ?

\- Tu as fait ça bien, petit poucet, dit Lily en lui décochant un sourire charmeur. Ne regarde pas où tu mets les pieds.

Gumi l'écouta, effectuant le chemin séparant la salle de bains du coin salon en gardant les yeux dardés droit devant elle. Elle avait le souvenir d'avoir effectué ce même trajet en titubant un peu plus tôt, juste guidée par la poigne et la voix de Lily. La jeune fille fit tout de même un détour par sa chambre pour récupérer Poncho. La présence du petit animal la rassurerait un peu.

Elle le regarda longtemps cavaler entre ses mains sur le canapé, pour se distraire de la présence de Lily qui frottait à l'éponge la piste sanglante qu'elle avait laissée derrière elle. Luka rentra à son tour, et après un bref coup d'œil vers le visage de Gumi et au carrelage maculé de tâches qui viraient au brun, elle alla aider la blonde. Une fois cela fait, elle vint ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux de Gumi.

\- T'inquiète pas. Pour la peine, y'aura des carottes ce soir, lui fit-elle.

Gumi lui rendit un sourire contrit en se sentant de nouveau comme la fille la plus inutile de l'existence. Elle aurait du aider et remercier, au lieu de rester tassée en boule, que ce soit dans l'entrée, sur le tabouret dans la salle de bain ou bien sur ce canapé. Elle réussit à rassembler assez de courage pour rejoindre Lily et lui dire tout ça mais se heurta à une absence déconcertante.

\- Lily ? fit Luka quand Gumi lui posa la question de savoir où elle était. Elle est déjà sortie. Ah ! Et elle a dit qu'elle aimerait des nouilles cette fois. Ca te dit d'apprendre à faire des ramens ?

* * *

Même routine que la veille. Si ce n'était que l'odeur d'épices était plus facile à supporter au matin que celle du poisson.

Lily rentra à 6 heures, fila sous la douche et en ressortit une demi-heure plus tard, réglée comme une horloge. Luka partit, Miku aussi. Nouveau tête à tête dans des effluves de bouillon et de confiture, et la lumière grise de l'aube.

\- Merci, attaqua Gumi en portant deux doigts à sa blessure au-dessus de son œil noirci.

Lily lui sourit par-dessus son bol fumant. Elle le leva comme si elle voulait trinquer.

\- Merci, répondit-elle.

Et Gumi se sentit bien.

* * *

Un baluchon s'était rajouté à son sac habituel de linge à mener au pressing. Elle devina aisément qu'il s'agissait de celui de Lily. Avec un mot et une poignée de billets.

« Contente-toi de fourrer tout ça dans une machine et ne réfléchis pas. »

Ca, Gumi elle savait faire. Les billets allèrent rejoindre leurs camarades dans le bocal sur le comptoir qui servait à la fois de pot à insultes, de tirelire commune et occasionnellement de mise lors de leurs quelques soirées poker (même si l'argent retournait là-dedans aussi vite qu'il en était sorti).

Gumi ouvrit le sac pour vérification. Elle se méfiait depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé plusieurs bouteilles de shampooing vides dans le sac de Miku (quand elle disait que cette fille était bizarre…), c'était plus pratique de trier ici plutôt qu'à la laverie. Rien à redire à ce niveau-là, excepté l'odeur.

Bon sang, cette fille avait caché un animal mort dans ce sac ?!

Elle referma le tout en vitesse, sans trop savoir quoi en faire. Elle récupéra les billets abandonnés un peu plus tôt. Double dose de lessive obligatoire.

* * *

\- C'est pas un vampire, déclara Gumi. C'est un loup-garou.

\- Un loup-garou ? répéta Miku en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Même Luka tendait une oreille attentive, à la fois amusée et curieuse de savoir ce qu'avait encore bien pu imaginer Gumi.

\- Ben oui, réfléchis. Si ça avait été un vampire, elle m'aurait vidé la tête en me soignant hier soir. Mais elle l'a pas fait.

\- C'est pas plutôt parce que ta tête est complètement creuse ? commenta Miku.

\- Non. Y'avait du sang, plein de sang. Et les vampires ça résiste pas à l'appel du sang.

\- Ok… Jusque là on va dire que ça se tient. Et pourquoi elle est un loup-garou ?

\- L'odeur de ses fringues.

\- T'en es réduite à renifler les fringues de Lily ?

Gumi secoua la tête. Pour quoi Miku la prenait-elle ?

\- J'ai juste ouvert le sac. Ça sent la bête j'te dis.

\- Ce n'est pas simplement son gilet de cuir qui déteint ? intervint Luka. L'odeur a tendance à rester.

\- Ça sent le fauve ! coupa Gumi.

\- Tes t-shirts sentent pas la fleur après tes entraînements non plus, reprit Miku.

Gumi vit le sourire en coin de Luka. Elle savait quelque chose, c'était certain.

\- Luka est au courant, déclara-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur l'intéressée.

\- Bien sûr que je suis au courant. Mais c'est tellement plus drôle d'entendre tes théories farfelues.

\- On vit avec un monstre et tout le monde s'en fout !

La voix de Lily se fit entendre.

\- Un monstre ? Où ça ?

\- Gumi est persuadée que tu es un loup-garou.

\- Voyez-vous ça ? fit la blonde en se tournant vers Gumi qui tentait désespérément de disparaître en s'enfonçant dans le canapé.

Luka était-elle vraiment obligée de la dénoncer comme ça ?

\- Elle l'a déduit à partir de sa virée au pressing.

\- Et moi qui croyais avoir retiré quasiment tous les poils. T'inquiète pas, je ferai plus attention à la prochaine pleine lune.

Gumi frappa l'épaule de Miku.

\- Tu vois ? J'te l'avais dit !

\- Moi j'te dit qu'elle se moque de toi.

\- Loup-garou ou pas, interrompit Lily, vous n'avez rien à craindre. Je ne mords qu'au lit.

Gumi détourna les yeux. Comme lorsque ça concernait Luka et Miku, elle ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Surtout pas.

Elle se laissa aller à une surdité bornée. Il n'y avait pas plus sourd que celui qui ne voulait pas entendre.

Luka articula clairement, une fois Lily partie :

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle était tatouée, mais elle n'a pas voulu me dire où.

\- Ah ? Pourtant on peut pas dire qu'elle est du genre à se cacher sous des tonnes de vêtements, répliqua Miku.

Gumi, elle, préféra se cacher la tête dans un coussin.

* * *

Le bruit de la télévision la réveilla, ou plutôt, le changement incessant de programmes la tira du semi-coma dans lequel elle se trouvait jusqu'alors. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'endormait devant la télé, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'une main se tenait de la sorte sur son épaule. Et le programme ne changeait pas continuellement comme si l'appareil était hanté habituellement.

En levant les yeux, elle vit Lily télécommande à la main, zappant d'un air distrait, son autre main nonchalamment posée sur l'épaule de Gumi. Cette dernière tira un peu plus la couverture qu'on lui avait jetée dessus. L'œuvre de Luka certainement.

\- Tu parles en dormant, déclara simplement Lily sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

\- Je sais.

\- C'était des mots du sud. Tu viens des îles ?

Gumi remua, se rendant compte que c'était sur la cuisse de Lily que sa tête reposait. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait pu tomber plus mal en glissant. Pour une fois qu'elle ne se cassait pas la figure en roulant au sol…

Aucune trace de Luka et Miku avec lesquelles elles avaient commencées à suivre le film. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge digitale du lecteur DVD lui apprit que c'était normal au vu de l'heure.

\- L'archipel, oui.

\- L'océan, le sable blanc…

\- Le béton des stations balnéaires, les millions de touristes…

\- Tu n'es pas drôle.

\- C'est pas moi qui ai choisi.

Elle repensa aux plages de son enfance, au bruit des vagues qui avait rapidement été remplacé par celui des moteurs de bateaux et des jingles publicitaires, beaucoup moins reposants. Les formes vives et colorées des poissons des lagons dansèrent derrière le rideau de ses paupières fermées. Elle s'était piquée et griffée à leurs nageoires plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que son père ne l'amène pêcher avec lui et lui montre comment les attraper au filet.

\- D'où tu viens Lily ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui lui semblait plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée.

Elle sentit la poigne de la blonde se resserrer sur son épaule.

\- D'une petite ville de campagne, entourée de prairies et de forêts. Le genre tranquille. Bien pour y grandir et y vieillir, mais pas pour y vivre.

Gumi sentit la nostalgie dans sa voix.

\- Je n'ai… jamais vu l'océan.

\- Jamais ?

Cette idée paraissait bien étrange à Gumi qui avait passé des années les pieds dans l'eau salée. Elle y avait appris à nager. A vivre… Sans l'océan, il n'y aurait pas eu de Gumi.

\- Jamais, répliqua calmement Lily.

Finalement, l'écran s'éteignit.

\- Je vais devoir y aller.

\- Hé… ?

\- Et il va falloir que tu te trouves un autre matelas.

Avec une dernière pression sur son épaule, Lily se releva en laissant Gumi retomber dans une position inconfortable.

Elle observa le manège de la jeune femme en silence. Saisir la veste, attraper le trousseau de clé, boire un dernier verre d'eau… Gumi ne put s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec cette nuit où c'était Lily qui la guettait depuis ce canapé qui semblait être le vrai cœur de cet appartement.

\- Dis, Lily, appela-t-elle. Tu me montres ton tatouage ?

La blonde marqua un temps d'arrêt, surprise. L'espace d'une seconde, Gumi crut être allée trop loin. Puis le visage de Lily se radoucit et Gumi fut étonnée de la tendresse de son sourire.

\- Un jour, peut-être. Mais pas de suite.

* * *

Gumi vit ce qu'il y avait dans l'étui de Lily, un samedi soir, en s'apprêtant à passer une de ses soirées jeu vidéo.

Il y avait eu la porte entrouverte de la chambre de Lily, et sa curiosité de fouineuse patentée. Peut-être qu'en y passant seulement le museau… ?

Elle était revenue vers Luka et Miku dans la cuisine en hurlant.

\- C'est une tueuse de loup-garoooouuuus !

Mais elle n'avait pas prévu que Lily se trouverait également avec elles, en pleine discussion animée. Elle se dissimula derrière Luka.

\- Qui est une tueuse de loup-garou ? interrogea Luka en tentant de déloger son parasite.

\- Je vois que me servir de cuistot pendant toute une semaine n'a pas suffit, fit Lily en croisant les bras et en la toisant d'un œil sévère.

\- Gumi ! appela Luka en se décalant brusquement, la laissant sans plus aucun bouclier humain pour la couvrir.

Elle voulut se raccrocher à Miku pour ne pas avoir à subir seule le regard de tueuse de Lily (et au vu de ce qu'il y avait sur son lit, c'était peu dire) mais la jeune fille s'esquiva avant que Gumi ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle baissa les yeux devant Lily et Luka. Si même cette dernière s'y mettait, elle n'était pas tirée d'affaire avant longtemps. D'ailleurs, Lily les laissa sans que Gumi sache si ça allait arranger la situation ou si c'était pour l'enfoncer un peu plus.

\- T'as du flamby entre les oreilles, déclara Miku.

Gumi allait répliquer puis se ravisa. Avec Luka dans les parages, Miku était intouchable. Il semblait y avoir régulièrement des courts-circuits dans la partie du cerveau de leur aînée qui gérait l'objectivité dès qu'il s'agissait de Miku. Cette bataille était perdue d'avance.

\- Ecoute, commença Luka en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Je sais que c'est plus facile de demander pardon que la permission, mais Lily ne va pas t'égorger si tu lui adresses la parole.

\- Tu savais qu'elle avait des flingues dans sa chambre ? embraya Gumi pour ramener le sujet à ce qui la préoccupait d'abord.

Miku ouvrit des yeux ronds et interrogea Luka du regard.

\- Bien sûr. Elle…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Lily revenait, la sangle de son étui sur l'épaule, l'expression décidée. Elle passa devant Luka et Miku sans leur accorder un regard. Ce fut une autre histoire pour Gumi.

Sans ralentir et sans ciller, elle ceintura sa gorge d'un bras et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Au secours ! Elle me kidnappe !

\- Je vous l'emprunte pour la nuit, riposta Lily.

\- Elle va me découper en morceaux ! Luka, sauve-mooiii !

Gumi agitait les bras à la recherche d'une main tendue en continuant à crier.

\- T'es un loup-garou ? l'interrompit soudainement Lily.

\- …non ? répondit Gumi d'une voix blanche après quelques secondes.

\- Bon, ben t'as rien à craindre si tu t'écoutes.

\- Allez Gumi, fit Luka. La chasse au loup-garou en vrai, pas dans un jeu vidéo. Ca va te plaire.

Elle n'en était pas si sûre. La porte de l'appartement claqua comme celle d'une prison à ses oreilles.

* * *

\- Sors de là !

\- Jamais !

Elles bataillaient toutes les deux sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de Lily. Gumi avait refusé catégoriquement de monter à l'avant dans l'espoir de pouvoir s'esquiver au premier feu rouge venu. Puis elle s'était souvenu qu'elle détestait ces systèmes de fermeture centralisée. Lily s'était bien marrée en la voyant s'escrimer contre la portière dans le rétroviseur.

Elle s'était arrêtée sur un parking quasiment désert à l'arrière d'un bâtiment gris. Les rares lampadaires qui dispensaient une lumière orange ne rassuraient pas Gumi. Elle se serait crue dans un de ces films noirs avec des mafiosi si elle avait eu le temps d'y penser. Seulement, elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à penser. Pas avec Lily qui l'exhortait de sortir de cette voiture en vitesse.

\- Je ne. Veux pas. Aller chasser le loup-garou ! répéta Gumi.

\- Très bien, répliqua Lily en claquant la portière.

Trop étonnée par le fait que Lily ait cédé aussi vite et sans discuter cette fois, Gumi ne songea pas à s'enfuir. La blonde retourna à la place conducteur en maugréant tout un tas d'injures entre ses dents. Elle finit par se taire et soupirer avant de sortir quelque chose de la boîte à gants et le porter à sa bouche.

Gumi l'observait en silence, sans savoir ce qu'il allait se passer à présent. Dire qu'elle était effrayée serait un euphémisme. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment traîné en ville la nuit, et n'avait jamais quitté les endroits fréquentés les rares fois où c'était le cas. Et voilà que Lily, qui avait des raisons de lui en vouloir et des armes dans le coffre, l'amenait sur ce parking presque vide aux alentours de 23 heures… Son flippomètre allait probablement claquer dans quelques secondes si elles restaient là plus longtemps.

En fait, il péta plus vite que prévu lorsqu'on tapa à la vitre. D'où est-ce que ce type sortait ? Il ne s'était tout de même pas planqué sous la voiture dès le début ?!

L'air de rien, Lily baissa la vitre.

\- Salut Gack'.

\- Eh bien jolie fleur, on rêvasse sur le parking ? Ou c'est le stress des championnats qui commence à se faire sentir ?

\- Y'a des championnats de chasse aux loups-garous ? demanda Gumi à voix haute.

Le dénommé Gack' lui lança un coup d'œil.

\- Bonsoir jeune demoiselle, fit-il d'une voix avenante.

Gumi lui rendit un salut crispé.

\- Je fais du baby-sitting cette nuit, déclara Lily. Et elle n'est absolument pas coopérative.

\- Allons, ça ne se fait pas de priver l'équipe de sa championne.

\- Vous… Vous chassez vraiment le loup-garou ? demanda Gumi.

Certainement que ce Gack' était moins enclin à lui raconter n'importe quoi. Il jeta un regard indéfinissable à Lily.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu lui as raconté ?

\- Rien. Elle s'est monté la tête toute seule en voyant la carabine.

\- Elle a l'air d'avoir une imagination débordante.

\- Un peu trop… D'ailleurs Gumi, je te présente Gakupo. Les loups-garous, il leur écrase la tête à mains nues et il en fait du pâté.

\- L'écoute pas. T'as du la vexer à un moment ou un autre. Ça va lui passer après quelques balles. Je n'ai jamais tiré sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que des cibles en carton si ça peut te rassurer. Les autres vont s'impatienter.

\- Je vais pas la laisser seule ici.

Gumi se sentit mal sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ou plutôt si, mais elle ne voulait pas s'avouer qu'elle avait endossé le rôle de boulet et que c'était entièrement sa faute.

\- Elle peut rentrer, répliqua Gakupo. Il devrait pas y'avoir de problème.

Il vint ouvrir la portière arrière et tendit la main à Gumi. Lily n'avait pas réagi, toujours penchée sur son volant. Après quelques secondes où elle du se rendre à l'évidence que Lily ne ferait pas un geste pour la dissuader ou l'encourager, Gumi posa sa main dans celle de Gakupo et sortit de la voiture.

\- Tu vas voir, ça défoule, fit ce dernier.

Il ouvrit également à Lily.

\- Partez devant. Je vous suis.

Gakupo s'exécuta sans discuter et entraîna Gumi dans son pas rapide. Ils traversèrent le parking silencieux et pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment gris. Il fallut quelques secondes pour que les yeux de Gumi s'habituent à la lumière agressive des néons et pour qu'elle identifie les coups de feu au loin.

\- C'est la première fois que tu viens au stand de tir ?

Gumi hocha la tête. Ils s'étaient retirés dans une salle où les bruits étaient étouffés, de sorte qu'ils pouvaient parler sans trop hausser la voix.

\- Tu vas pas nous regarder sans rien faire pendant deux heures, fit-il en se retournant.

Il lui fourra un pistolet dans les mains. Elle remarqua qu'il en avait un lui aussi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne sont pas chargés. Dis-toi que ce n'est qu'un outil. Tu fais du sport ?

\- Base-ball, répondit-elle d'une voix plus tremblante qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Bizarrement, avoir une telle arme dans les mains ne lui conférait pas le sentiment de toute puissance auquel elle s'était attendue.

\- Alors c'est comme ta batte. Sans personne pour s'en servir, ce n'est qu'un bout de bois. C'est à celui qui la tient de décider s'il s'en sert pour frapper une balle ou pour foutre sur la gueule du voisin.

\- Et t'as pas peur de me mettre un truc pareil entre les mains ?!

\- Si Lily t'a amenée ici, c'est qu'elle te fait suffisamment confiance.

Gumi songea que Lily était décidément folle à lier.

\- La règle c'est de ne jamais pointer ça sur quelqu'un, continua Gakupo. On est des tireurs, pas des tueurs. On ne recharge que sur le pas de tir et on ne lève son arme que face aux cibles. Tu saisis ?

Jusque là, elle saisissait. Elle ne voulait tuer personne ici. Et lâchée telle quelle au milieu de tous ces gens armés qu'elle ne connaissait pas ne lui donnait pas non plus envie de se faire trouer la peau. Elle ne doutait pas que si par hasard elle courait plus vite qu'eux, elle ne rivalisait pas avec une balle de 9mm.

\- Ok. Maintenant la position. Tiens-toi droite, les pieds alignés comme derrière une ligne imaginaire, légèrement écartés. Tu tiens le flingue à deux mains. Y'a que dans les films qu'ils le tiennent à une main.

Il lui montra en se mettant en position à côté d'elle. Elle l'imita du mieux qu'elle le put et il la corrigea un peu.

Lily passa devant eux, son étui sur l'épaule et s'arrêta une seconde. Gakupo la coupa avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit.

\- T'inquiète pas, je gère les bases.

Elle hocha simplement la tête avant de rejoindre les autres sur le pas de tir. Gumi regarda sa silhouette disparaître avec un pincement au cœur.

\- Et enfin, tu vas devoir apprendre à retenir ta respiration avant de tirer. C'est un peu compliqué au début, je ne pense pas que tu y arriveras vraiment ce soir. Essaie pour voir, bloque ta respiration.

Gumi se dit qu'il la prenait un peu pour une demeurée. Arrêter de respirer, n'importe quel crétin savait le faire. Tout comme n'importe quel crétin partait en arrière dès qu'il stoppait sa respiration et tentait de rester droit comme un piqué.

\- Trop crispée, lui dit Gakupo en la retenant par une épaule. Avec le recul tu vas finir par terre. Détend-toi.

Mais les détonations qu'elle entendait ne lui permettaient pas spécialement de se détendre.

Elle parvint à tenir une posture correcte au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Bien. Maintenant, on va tester pour de vrai. Mets-ça.

Il lui tendit un casque et, le bras passé autour de ses épaules, l'accompagna jusqu'au pas de tir.

Gumi rendit quelques sourires tendus aux rares regards curieux qu'on lui lança. Elle compta cinq tireurs, dont Lily au fond. La présence de la blonde la rassura un peu.

Gakupo la tourna face à une cible ronde en carton, située à une dizaine de mètres de distance. Avec leurs casques, ils ne pouvaient plus s'entendre, aussi c'est par gestes qu'il lui montra comment charger son arme. Après avoir réussi difficilement à enclencher le chargeur, elle se mit en position : pieds écartés, bras tendus avec les coudes légèrement fléchis vers l'extérieur pour compenser le recul.

Gakupo lui fit signe d'inspirer profondément et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était terriblement tendue.

Elle bloqua sa respiration comme on le lui avait dit, visa et appuya sur la gâchette. C'est avec l'impression que sa clavicule lui remontait dans la gorge qu'elle vit que la balle avait mordu dans le blanc. Gakupo l'encouragea à continuer, il lui fallait vider son chargeur. Résultats : trois balles dans le blanc, une portée disparue et deux dans les cercles extérieurs de la cible, bien loin du centre.

En se retournant, elle vit qu'ils étaient deux désormais derrière elle. Lily les avait rejoints. Elle lui tendait un autre pistolet, un revolver cette fois remarqua Gumi, plus léger que ce que lui avait passé Gakupo. Elle chargea le barillet avec elle et trouva amusant de le faire tourner sous ses doigts. Au moment de tirer, elle anticipa le choc et fut surprise de ne presque rien sentir. Aussi elle arriva à placer la majorité de ses tirs dans la cible.

Elle sentit qu'on lui retirait son casque et sentit les doigts de Lily sous les siens en voulant le replacer sur sa tête. Ca suffit à ce qu'elle les ôte comme si elle s'y été brûlée. Son ouïe lui revint brutalement et la tête lui tourna une seconde. Il n'y avait plus de coups de feu.

\- Alors ? fit Lily. Ça fait quoi d'être un chasseur de loups-garous ?

Gumi soupesa le revolver dans sa main sans vraiment trop y croire, même maintenant.

\- C'est… bizarre et…

Elle fit jouer son épaule.

\- Et ça me fait mal.

\- Tu auras peut-être des bleus. Tu veux essayer la carabine ?

\- La carabine ?

\- Ouuh… La championne propose de prêter son arme, intervint Gakupo. Du jamais vu !

Lily n'émit aucun commentaire et fit simplement signe à Gumi de la suivre au fond du stand. Hormis Gakupo et un autre jeune homme qui semblait sur le départ, il n'y avait personne avec elles.

Pas de casque cette fois. Et une position qui n'était pas celle que lui avait apprise Gakupo. Lily glissa les balles sur le côté de l'arme, une par une.

\- C'est une carabine à levier. Tu tires, tu recharges, tu tires, tu recharges, lui expliqua-t-elle en mimant le geste à effectuer.

Gumi la regarda faire en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lily en voyant son manque total de réaction.

\- T'es vraiment une championne ?

\- Régionale seulement.

\- Mademoiselle plaisante, fit Gakupo en se penchant vers Gumi comme pour lui confier un secret. Elle a plus de trophées dans sa piaule que j'ai eu de filles dans mon lit.

\- Ce qui en dit long sur tes performances, ironisa Lily.

\- Bah…

\- J'ai pas vu de trophées, déclara Gumi en songeant à son escapade dans la chambre de la blonde.

\- Ils sont restés chez mes parents. Je n'en avais pas besoin ici. Ils doivent être en train de prendre la poussière dans un carton à l'heure qu'il est.

\- C'est dommage.

\- Pas vraiment. Tu tires alors ?

* * *

Gumi était passée à l'avant. Lily semblait plus détendue. Elle roulait lentement. A cette heure, il n'y avait personne pour la pousser. Il n'y avait que quelques groupes de passants nocturnes, pas pressés pour un sous.

Il était étrange de voir comme tout pouvait changer la nuit. Lily lui avait assuré qu'elles se trouvaient dans le quartier de la vieille ville, mais Gumi ne la croyait pas. La vieille ville, elle y passait tous les jours en bus, et là, elle ne reconnaissait rien. Il avait fallut que Lily passe devant la gare sur fond de « mais non c'est pas par là » et de « mais si j'te jure » pour que Gumi accepte le fait qu'elles se trouvaient bien dans la vieille ville.

Quelque part, c'était apaisant de ne voir personne dans les rues. La lueur des lampadaires était moins forte que celle des néons du stand de tir. Lily roulait bien. Gumi se laissa aller à somnoler en contemplant le paysage nocturne par la vitre à demi ouverte.

\- On ne rentre pas ? demanda-t-elle en voyant le paysage changer.

\- J'ai dit que je t'empruntais pour la nuit, il n'est que deux heures.

\- On va où ?

\- Voir les loups-garous maintenant que t'es une pro au tir.

Gumi vit bien qu'elle se moquait d'elle. Là où Lily avait fait mouche à chaque fois, Gumi avait allègrement mordu dans le blanc plus souvent qu'à son tour.

\- J't'amènerai au base-ball, on verra si tu fais mieux… maugréa-t-elle en tournant le dos à Lily.

\- Pourquoi pas ? entendit-elle répondre.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Comment quoi ?

\- Tu… Tu viendrais vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr. Pourquoi je ne viendrais pas ?

\- Parce que tu dors quand je suis au base-ball.

\- Je peux me réveiller. Regarde-toi, d'habitude tu dors à cette heure-ci et pourtant tu es là avec moi.

\- J'ai été kidnappée ! C'est pas pareil.

\- Tu ne te plains plus depuis au moins deux heures. C'est le syndrome de Stockholm le plus rapide qui existe.

\- Alors c'est comme ça ! Base-ball mardi soir, à 19 h sur le terrain.

\- Bien, chef.

Gumi passa le reste du trajet avec l'expectative étrangement agréable de savoir qu'elle passerait du temps avec Lily. Cerise sur le gâteau, ce serait dans son propre domaine de compétence. De quoi équilibrer cette nuit.

Lily stoppa le véhicule et Gumi fit beaucoup moins d'histoires que tout à l'heure pour en sortir. Elles étaient sorties de la ville à proprement parler et se trouvait dans la zone industrielle, là où différents bâtiments en construction fleurissaient au milieu d'une mosaïque de champs de blé et de maïs.

La blonde sonna à l'interphone d'un bâtiment anonyme dans la nuit et une voix masculine lui répondit.

\- Qui est là ? Nous sommes fermés jusqu'à 9 heures.

\- C'est Lily. Ouvre, Kaito.

\- Lily ? C'est pas ta garde. Je viens d'arriver.

\- Je viens pas bosser.

Après un instant de silence, la porte s'ouvrit. Gumi suivit la blonde dans un couloir gris. A croire que le monde de Lily se résumait à du gris partout. Ce fut une petite silhouette à quatre pattes qui les accueillit. Au bout de quelques secondes de contemplation silencieuse, le chien vint faire la fête à Lily en remuant la queue.

\- Doucement mon beau, j'ai une invitée cette fois.

L'animal renifla longuement Gumi en tournant autour de ses jambes puis lui accorda le privilège d'une gratouille. La jeune fille était incapable de dire à quelle race il appartenait. Sa mère se serait contentée de dire que c'était un beau bâtard. Ce qui était certainement le cas.

Il retourna d'où il était venu et Lily le suivit. Gumi leur emboîta le pas, curieuse et excitée.

L'odeur ne la dérangea pas de suite, mais la prit au nez dès que la blonde ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une allée couverte.

\- Je te présente mes loups-garous.

\- C'est un chenil ?

\- Exactement. Et accessoirement mon lieu de travail.

\- Et de là que vient cette odeur de chien mouillé sur tes vêtements.

\- Tout à fait.

Elles passèrent devant les box grillagés, s'accroupissant parfois pour dispenser caresses et recevoir léchouilles et jappement joyeux d'un occupant réveillé.

Gumi passa plus de temps à observer Lily que les chiens. Aussi adorables soient-ils, aucun ne valait la candeur qu'affichait le visage de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Après l'avoir vue indifférente dans l'appartement, préventive et adroite quand elle l'avait soigné de sa plaie, concentrée à en oublier le monde au stand de tir et désormais ravie, Gumi songea que Lily n'était pas seulement jolie, c'était aussi une belle personne.

* * *

\- Tu crois qu'elles font quoi, Luka et Miku ?

La question avait résonné dans l'habitacle, là où leurs derniers échanges avaient été des bruits de mastication quand chacune mordait avidement dans son hamburger respectif. Et les bulles. Gumi pouvait difficilement s'empêcher de souffler dans cette paille qui la narguait depuis son jus d'orange. D'ailleurs, ce réflexe acquis dès l'enfance avait été tellement incongru dans le silence de la nuit qu'il avait tiré un fou rire à Lily.

\- Je crois que tu ne devrais pas y penser et les laisser profiter de leur intimité cette nuit, répondit Lily avec le ton d'un sage.

Gumi se frotta les yeux du revers de la main. Elle était épuisée et il lui fallait parfois s'y reprendre à deux fois pour réussir à planter les dents dans le pain au sésame.

\- C'est bizarre que tu demandes. Tu avais l'air mal à l'aise avec le sujet.

\- Quel sujet ?

Lily lui lança alors un de ses regards plein de malice qui lui donnait l'impression de n'être qu'une ignorante stupide (ce qui n'était pas forcément tout à fait faux) et que la vérité serait bien pire que son incapacité à saisir toutes les nuances de ce qui l'entourait. La blonde semblait se délecter de ces moments.

Quand Lily n'était pas endormie, somnolente ou occupée à être la fille avec le plus de classe que Gumi n'ait jamais vue, elle était joueuse. Gumi apprendrait plus tard que ce serait souvent à ses dépends.

\- Tu es au courant pour elles deux au moins ?

\- Au courant de quoi ? Que Luka est la fille la plus patiente de l'univers et Miku la plus chieuse quand elle s'y met ?

\- Qu'elles sont ensembles.

Une porte ouverte s'enfonça un peu plus quelque part dans le cerveau de Gumi, laissant l'élan de la pensée se fracasser sur un mur de certitudes déjà fêlé. Même vu comme ça, ça fit mal à un endroit donné et indéfinissable.

Certainement que les mots de Lily étaient allés s'écraser dans cette cuve de fiel mental que Gumi réservait à ses coups de sang, car elle s'entendit répondre sur un ton aussi mordant que pouvait l'être celui d'un serpent :

\- J'veux pas l'savoir !

Et Lily répondit de sa voix grave et toujours posée :

\- Ça crève pourtant les yeux.

\- M'en fous.

\- Tu te mentirais pas un peu à toi-même ?

Gumi répliqua par un silence borné.

\- Dis-moi, continua Lily sans aucune considération pour le manque volontaire de réactivité de Gumi. Tu serais pas vierge par hasard ?

\- J'suis capricorne.

\- Ne me prends pas pour une demeurée.

\- Je veux pas en parler.

\- Alors tu l'es.

\- La ferme.

Elle parvint à gagner quelques secondes de silence. Juste. Une poignée. De secondes.

\- Y'a pas de honte.

\- J'ai rien à te dire là-dessus.

\- Allez, pour que le sujet te fâche autant, il a du se passer quelque chose.

\- Des tas d'autres sujets me fâchent aussi !

\- Peut-être, mais c'est celui-là qui m'intéresse.

\- Y'a pas de raison. Je suis pas une fille intéressante !

\- Quelle menteuse.

\- Quelle fouineuse ! Ça te regarde pas.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais dit que ça pouvait leur peser ?

\- Dans la mesure où je veux pas en entendre parler, y'a aucune raison que je leur pèse !

\- Tu pourrais accepter les faits au lieu de te voiler la face. Ça ne fait jamais plaisir de voir qu'on vous jette pour ce que vous êtes. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je me mettais à ne plus te parler sous prétexte que tu joues au base-ball ?

\- Quoi ?! Mais… C'est n'importe quoi !

\- Autant que ta réaction.

\- Je vois pas quel rapport il y a entre Luka et Miku qui sont ensembles et le fait que je n'ai jamais couché avec personne.

\- Alors tu l'es !

Gumi eut une soudaine envie de se frapper le crâne sur le tableau de bord. Avec un peu de chance ça déclencherait l'airbag et elle mourrait sur le coup, la nuque brisée. Elle mit une seconde à réfléchir. Le suicide par airbag n'arrangerait rien. En revanche, si elle attendait mardi, elle pourrait faire passer l'attentat qu'elle était en train d'imaginer pour un simple accident… Elle connaissait bien les ravages que pouvait faire une balle de base-ball en pleine poire pour les avoir expérimentés elle-même.

Désormais, c'était sa propre débilité qui lui donnait envie de se fracasser le crâne. Comment elle en venait à penser à des choses pareilles ?

\- Tu as déjà essayé ?

\- T'es plus drôle, Lily…

\- Simple curiosité malsaine.

\- Surtout malsaine.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu lui dire ? Qu'elle était déjà sortie avec plusieurs garçons, la plupart adorables, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire quoi que ce soit avec eux ? Gumi souffrait d'honnêteté chronique, et ce simple trait de caractère avait suffit à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle prenait plus facilement ses compagnons pour des supers potes plutôt qu'autre chose. Ils s'étaient toujours quittés en bons termes et elle en voyait encore quelques uns de temps en temps.

A dix-neuf ans, elle ne trouvait pas encore ça tout à fait pathétique, mais presque. Et elle n'avait aucune envie de partager ça avec Lily.

Elle termina son hamburger, siphonna son jus de fruit sans plus faire de bulles et fourra les emballages dans le sac en papier qu'on leur avait remis au drive.

\- J'aimerais rentrer, s'entendit-elle dire.

\- Vraiment ?

Gumi se tassa un peu plus sur son siège, la mine renfrognée.

\- Oui. J'aimerai rentrer, s'il te plait.

Alors à gestes lents, Lily mit le contact.

* * *

Gumi se leva aux alentours de 14 heures. A demi-réveillée, elle entreprit la confection de pancakes pour son petit déjeuner du samedi après-midi. Poncho sur l'épaule, elle observa Miku aller et venir dans l'appartement. La jeune fille semblait prise d'une crise de bougeotte aigue. Gumi connaissait ça aussi et l'excusait facilement. Lily dormait comme une masse. Et Luka devait être en train de réviser dans sa chambre ou quelque chose comme ça.

D'ailleurs, la voilà qui sortait se chercher un verre d'eau. Elle salua Gumi au passage et lui demanda si elle avait passé une bonne nuit. Ce à quoi l'intéressée répondit par un grognement incompréhensible mais pas empli d'intentions meurtrières. L'aînée en déduisit que la nuit avait au moins été passable.

Quand Gumi vit Luka et Miku se croiser, elle ne rata pas le petit sourire qu'elles échangèrent et le rougissement de leurs joues. Les paroles de Lily lui revinrent.

Oui, ça crevait les yeux. Non, ça ne la gênait pas. Ce qui la gênait, c'était qu'on lui en parle comme si elle n'était pas au courant, une ignorante doublée d'une imbécile. Elle pouvait l'être sur certaines choses, mais pas sur celle-ci.

Ça faisait des mois qu'elle vivait avec Luka et Miku. Autant de temps qu'elle les voyait flirter sans vergogne. C'était une partie intégrante de sa vie au même titre que le poids de Poncho sur son épaule le week-end.

La conversation tenue avec Lily lui avait paru stupide. Comme si elles s'étaient réunies entre idiotes et que l'une avait dit à l'autre : « regarde là-haut, il y a un ciel et un soleil ». Gumi aurait répondu : « merci abrutie, ça fait des années que ça dure et que je suis au courant ». C'était une conversation inutile.

Gumi ne se posait pas de question par rapport au ciel et au soleil, tout comme elle ne s'en posait pas concernant Luka et Miku. Luka _avec_ Miku. C'était une évidence depuis le début.

En revanche, regarder le soleil en face plus de quelques secondes lui faisait toujours mal aux yeux. Là non plus, il n'y avait pas de question à se poser. De la même manière qu'elle faisait tout pour que son regard ne s'attarde pas sur le sparadrap que Luka portait au cou ou bien sur la trace de griffures que les mouvements d'épaules de Miku faisaient apparaître par intermittence sur sa clavicule.

Poncho lui chatouilla l'oreille, la tirant de ses pensées et de sa contemplation silencieuse du couple qui se séparait en s'effleurant les doigts.

Lily avait eu tort cette nuit. Gumi se foutait de savoir Miku et Luka ensemble. Tout comme elle se foutait de savoir que l'eau bout à 100°C. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'elle faisait chauffer l'eau des pâtes que cette pensée lui traversait parfois l'esprit. Et encore ! Juste pour savoir à combien s'élèverait la température du membre ébouillanté en jetant les pâtes dans l'eau (37,5 + 100 divisé par 2… 68,75 degrés, logique !).

Gumi se sentait bien de savoir que Lily n'avait pas toujours raison. Que ses yeux à la couleur si profonde ne lisaient pas en elle comme elle l'avait cru au début. La blonde lui apparut plus humaine et un peu plus accessible par la même occasion, et ça fit plaisir à Gumi.

\- Pourquoi tu souris avec cet air crétin ? lui demanda Miku en stoppant ses va-et-vient pour la première fois en une heure.

\- Me faut une excuse pour avoir l'air crétin maintenant ?

\- L'air crétin, non. Le sourire par contre, c'est autre chose.

\- Pas au réveil, Miku…

Plus tard pour s'envoyer des vacheries qui n'étaient que le témoignage de leur affection mutuelle. Pour le moment, Gumi avait des pancakes à préparer.

\- C'est tellement plus drôle au réveil pourtant, répliqua Miku en gloussant.

Pour toute réponse, Gumi saisit Poncho à pleine main et le tendit en avant, sous le nez de sa camarade. Réaction immédiate, cette dernière s'éloigna au galop en poussant un cri. Le rat revint rapidement se percher sur l'épaule de Gumi où il reçut un paquet de papouilles pour le féliciter et un morceau de pâte à demi-cuite. Miku avait eu raison : qu'est-ce que c'était drôle !

Cette journée (ou ce milieu de journée) commençait bien.

Son élan d'optimisme béat disparut quand elle ouvrit le frigo et qu'elle ne trouva pas la bombe de chantilly pourtant présente la veille encore.

Quelque part, elle mourait d'envie de demander haut et fort où se trouvait l'objet de sa convoitise, et d'un autre côté, elle redoutait la réponse. Savoir que Luka et Miku avait été seules une grande partie de la nuit suffisait à nourrir son imagination quant au sort de cette pauvre bombe de chantilly. Là encore, le déni serait son allié. Un peu dégoûtée, elle se contenta d'empiler les pancakes dans une assiette sans y toucher.

* * *

\- Tu perds pas de temps, fit Luka.

\- J'ai trouvé tout un troupeau de pancakes abandonnés, j'allais pas les laisser comme ça, répliqua Lily.

\- Ta bonté te perdra.

\- Elle va surtout me donner des douleurs d'estomac si je mange tout. Personne n'y a touché ?

Gumi les écoutait d'une oreille distraite, occupée à rattraper les heures de jeu qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire cette nuit.

\- Non. Gumi les a faits mais ça s'est arrêté là.

\- Ça manquait de chantilly, intervint la concernée.

\- Tu veux dire ça ?

Gumi se retourna par-dessus le dossier du canapé. Lily tenait la bombe recherchée en début d'après-midi.

\- Elle était où ?

\- Dans la salle de bains. Drôle d'endroit pour stocker de la nourriture, mais pourquoi pas ? fit la blonde en jetant un regard qui en disait long à Luka.

\- Herm… L'avantage dans la salle de bain, c'est qu'on se lave aussi vite qu'on se salit, fit cette dernière.

\- J'imagine que vous avez passé une bonne nuit alors.

\- Et vous deux ?

\- Très bien pour moi. Pour Gumi, autant lui demander directement.

\- Gumi… ?

Elle était occupée à marmonner dans son coin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- Plus jamais je ne mettrai les pieds dans cette salle de bain…

\- Dis pas de bêtises, déclara Lily.

\- Plus jamais… répéta simplement Gumi en gardant les yeux fixés sur l'écran.

Elle-même ne savait pas si c'était une blague ou si elle parlait sérieusement. Ou alors il s'agissait d'une blague sacrément sérieuse, assez même pour ne plus être drôle.

Quand Lily reprit la parole, elle se tenait juste derrière Gumi.

\- Grandis un peu, ce n'est pas sale.

\- Lily, laisse-la tranquille, fit Luka en retrait.

Une partie de la tension de Gumi disparut quand elle se rendit compte que Luka prenait sa défense. Mais Lily ne semblait pas prête à lâcher le morceau de sitôt.

\- Tu verras quand tu essaieras toi aussi.

C'en était trop. Gumi eut soudain envie de briser des crânes par un autre biais que sa console de jeu. La manette vola en loupant la tête de Lily qui ne devait son salut qu'à un réflexe involontaire de recul. La jeune fille se redressa si vite que Poncho la griffa pour ne pas se retrouver à terre. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre et claqua la porte si fort qu'elle faillit en fendre les murs.

Il fallait vraiment que quelqu'un se charge de faire taire cette fille un jour !


	2. Chapter 2

**C'est toujours aussi fun à écrire.**

* * *

Le dimanche passa de manière bizarre. Gumi n'avait pas l'habitude d'esquiver les gens. C'était trop compliqué de s'éviter à trois dans l'appartement, mais elle s'employa hardiment à guetter le moindre bruit en provenance de la chambre de Lily.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait reconnaître les pas de Miku ou Luka à l'ouïe, et par élimination, ceux de la blonde. Elle savait qu'elle ne risquait pas vraiment de la croiser en journée. Il fallait attendre les alentours de 19 heures pour espérer apercevoir la silhouette de Lily.

Elle n'avait rien voulu entendre quand Luka avait essayé d'apaiser la situation. C'était Lily qui avait fait une bourde, c'était à elle de gérer ça, pas à Luka de temporiser. Pour le moment, elle ne voulait rien savoir, prise au piège d'une rage boudeuse. Même Miku savait qu'il valait mieux rester à l'écart dans ces moments-là, ou tout du moins silencieuse. Elles n'échangèrent aucune pique de la journée et ce fut suffisant pour plonger l'appartement dans un calme inhabituel et presque inquiétant.

Au vu de l'humeur de sa maîtresse, même Poncho n'accepta pas de se poster sur son épaule bien longtemps et préféra rester dans sa cage, roulé en boule au milieu de son nid de papiers et de tissus.

En début de soirée, Gumi prétexta avoir des cours à revoir afin de s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans qu'on la dérange. Il se passa un peu plus d'une heure avant que Lily ne se lève. L'oreille aux aguets, Gumi l'écouta effectuer sa routine avant qu'elle n'aille prendre sa garde au chenil. Les clés tintèrent dans la cuisine et Gumi sut alors qu'elle partait. Elle laissa filer encore quelques minutes pour faire bonne mesure (et aussi parce qu'elle avait réellement commencé à relire son cours à force de ne pas savoir quoi faire et de tourner en rond dans la pièce).

Elle n'entendait plus la voix de Lily. Seulement Luka et Miku qui discutaient du menu de ce soir.

Le nez sur son classeur, Gumi se frotta la tête sans trop savoir quoi penser. Lily l'avait atteinte et, peut-être sans le vouloir, l'avait blessée. Ca lui répugnait de l'admettre, mais c'était le cas. Le sujet de sa vie sexuelle (ou l'absence de cette dernière, qui s'en occupe ?) ne concernait qu'elle. Un peu comme un coffre au trésor caché quelque part, qui lui appartenait à elle et à elle seule. Un coffre que Lily aurait trouvé un peu par hasard et avec lequel elle se serait amusée à jongler sous les yeux effarés et suppliants de Gumi qui verrait son bien lui échapper, faisant mine de l'ouvrir pour mieux feinter et en claquer le couvercle. C'était plus sadique que de simplement regarder à l'intérieur une bonne fois pour toute, car dans ce dernier cas elles auraient été fixées, figées dans une rancœur tenace et Gumi ne sentirait pas cette drôle d'angoisse lui broyer l'estomac.

Qu'est-ce que Lily allait faire de ça ?

Le lundi fut plus facile. En cours la journée, Gumi n'eut même pas besoin de mentir pour disparaître en fin d'après-midi. Le chapitre du matin lui avait paru tellement nébuleux qu'elle avait eu l'idée de passer quelques heures à la bibliothèque universitaire pour tenter de percer le voile de mystère qui entourait les gribouillis qui lui servaient de notes. Lily était partie depuis longtemps quand elle rentra.

Puis arriva le mardi et l'entraînement de base-ball. Et avec lui la pseudo-promesse que Lily viendrait la rejoindre sur le terrain après la séance d'aujourd'hui.

Gumi appréhendait cette rencontre et la plupart de ses frappes se soldèrent par des échecs lamentables tant elle n'était pas concentrée sur l'instant présent. Elle frappait dans le vent de la même façon que son esprit pédalait dans le vide.

D'un côté, elle craignait que Lily ne continue à insister lourdement. De l'autre, elle n'attendait que de prouver à la blonde qu'elle valait quelque chose dans au moins un domaine, histoire de laver l'image de gamine empotée qu'elle renvoyait.

La séance se termina avec les paroles de son entraîneur qui lui disait que les performances de ce soir n'avaient pas à l'inquiéter, que si tout le monde était au top toute l'année, il n'aurait plus de boulot depuis longtemps, mais qu'il allait quand même falloir qu'elle fasse attention à ne pas se laisser aller.

Le matériel fut rangé, Gumi alla se rafraîchir aux lavabos qui s'alignaient au mur du long bâtiment sportif de la communauté.

Elle se surprit à trépigner d'impatience. Un trio de garçons s'envoyait encore des balles au gant. Gumi les connaissait et les appréciait. Elle alla les rejoindre pour patienter. Le rythme des passes l'apaisa un peu. Les muscles de ses bras et ses jambes étaient chauds, ils échangeaient des plaisanteries en même temps que la balle, des questions sur les examens à venir. Deux d'entre eux étaient dans la même promotion et s'inquiétaient des absences répétées d'un professeur, le troisième se plaignait de la rédaction de son mémoire. Gumi n'y avait pas encore droit. L'année prochaine certainement. Sa première année se déroulait paresseusement, sans accroc. Elle se sentait bien.

Après un long moment, elle se dit que Lily aurait du être là depuis longtemps. L'idée que la blonde ne viendrait peut-être pas l'atteignit enfin.

Au même titre que Gumi craignait la confrontation après trois jours à s'éviter, Lily pouvait tout simplement ne pas vouloir venir. La jeune fille sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle lança une dernière fois la balle avant de prendre congé.

\- Attends, c'est qui là-bas ?

Gumi, qui avait déjà jeté son sac par-dessus son épaule, s'arrêta pour voir de qui les garçons parlaient.

C'était Lily bien sûr.

\- Un tel canon traîne par ici ?

Difficile de tenir rigueur au jeune homme, Gumi pensait aussi qu'au lieu de bosser de nuit dans un chenil et de pratiquer le tir sportif, Lily aurait du se lancer dans le mannequinat.

Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue haute, ce qui lui dégageait le visage et accentuait son air d'oiseau farouche. Sa veste de cuir couvrait un t-shirt qui ne laissait pas apparaître son nombril pour une fois, mais l'habitude des vêtements trop courts n'était pas brisée pour autant grâce au short qui dévoilait les mêmes jambes qui avaient filé le vertige à Gumi la première fois qu'elle avait vu Lily. Elle avait également troqué ses bottes pour une paire de baskets usées que Gumi savait appartenir à Luka.

La blonde la rejoignit et s'arrêta à une longueur de bras.

\- Désolée, j'ai du négocier ma garde avec Kaito. Je suis bonne pour prendre des actions à Häagen-Dasz.

Elle rit après ses mots, un rire jaune. Elle avisa enfin le sac de Gumi.

\- Je suis si en retard que ça ?

\- Hein… ? Quoi ? Non ! Non, pas du tout, répliqua Gumi, consciente de fixer Lily de façon trop insistante.

La blonde lui sourit avant de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Gumi.

\- Et je suppose que ces messieurs seraient ravis de se joindre à nous.

Gumi tourna la tête. Pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps pour voir que les trois garçons étaient prêts à faire les quatre volontés de la jeune femme.

* * *

Les garçons étaient partis trois quarts d'heure plus tard. Lily avait réclamé une pause tandis que Gumi se sentait en pleine forme, tout juste échauffée.

Elle sentit la boule d'angoisse se reformer dans son estomac en allant remplir la bouteille d'eau aux lavabos. Elle avait été bien jusqu'à maintenant pourtant. Une fois seule avec Lily, elles avaient du réinventer quelque peu les règles du jeu. Deux équipes de un n'avaient jamais fait de match colossal, ou alors ça se serait su. Mais elles avaient fait avec, l'une au poste de batteuse-coureuse, la seconde comme lanceuse-attrapeuse. Sans surprise, Lily s'en sortait beaucoup mieux au second qu'au premier et Gumi resongea qu'il lui avait fallut plusieurs semaines pour que son ratio de balles renvoyées passe enfin dans le positif. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait courir au bout du terrain pour récupérer la balle au vol.

En revanche, faire courir Lily avait quelque chose de jouissif. C'était sa petite vengeance à elle.

Gumi la rejoignit. La blonde s'était allongée sur la pelouse.

\- J'ai l'endurance d'une amibe, commenta-t-elle à l'approche de Gumi.

\- C'est le manque de pratique.

Elle lui tendit la bouteille remplie d'eau fraîche et Lily la lui rafla avec joie. Elle en vida la moitié en quelques gorgées à peine, assoiffée.

\- Et je n'ai même pas réussi à frapper une balle avec ça.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça, y'a que dans les mangas qu'ils y arrivent du premier coup.

Elle s'assit près d'elle, s'amusa de voir des brins d'herbe dans sa longue chevelure blonde. Malgré ce qu'elle lui avait dit, son histoire de village perdu au milieu de la campagne, Gumi voyait difficilement Lily dans un paysage champêtre. La jeune femme faisait partie de ces fleurs qui poussaient dans le béton, plus belles encore quand on savait ce qu'elles avaient du traverser pour éclore au grand jour.

Elles se fixèrent un moment, sans que Gumi ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Ca lui sauta au visage quand Lily fut la première à détourner les yeux.

\- Hm… Je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois.

\- Qu…

Lily ? S'excuser ? Quel misérable cancrelat manquait à ce point de discernement pour laisser telle personne ramper ainsi à ses pieds et s'avilir dans la poussière ?

\- Ca ne regardait que toi.

Ah, oui : elle-même, Gumi.

Gumi qui était actuellement occupée à se demander depuis quand les gens autre qu'elle-même s'excusaient aussi facilement. Elle s'était trop souvent trouvée confrontée à la mauvaise foi du monde.

Elle s'était attendue un peu à tout : l'oubli soudain de l'événement par Lily, le déni brutal, le rejet de la faute sur sa petite personne, les moqueries en tous genres, mais pas à… _ça_.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, déclara Lily en se redressant sur les coudes. Luka m'a passé un savon terrible. Ca fait des années qu'on ne m'a pas crié dessus de cette manière.

Gumi ressentit de la compassion à son égard. Luka pouvait être terrible quand il le fallait ou qu'elle le voulait. La jeune fille échangerait volontiers tous les cakes aux carottes du monde contre la promesse d'éviter les foudres de l'effroyable Megurine Luka. Deux fois avaient suffit, et le simple fait d'y repenser la faisait frissonner.

Ca lui faisait bizarre de penser à une confrontation entre Luka et Lily. Sans compter qu'elle n'aurait pas forcément donné la blonde perdante si on lui avait demandé son avis. Elle regretta une seconde de ne pas avoir assisté à la scène, même de loin, bien planquée dans sa chambre.

Cette anecdote conforta Gumi dans son idée que Luka était réellement le pilier de leur petit groupe, solide et insubmersible. Avec pareille compagne, Miku pouvait se sentir invincible. Ca lui fit penser à ses cours de biologie durant lesquels on lui expliquait que la sélection naturelle ne choisissait pas les plus forts mais ceux qui nouaient les meilleures alliances. Miku était vraiment futée en fait…

Lily lui tendit une main moite de sueur.

\- On fait la paix ?

Certainement. Des années avaient suffit à ce que Gumi se rende compte qu'elle était incapable de tenir une rancune tenace et durable. En vouloir aux gens était vraiment trop fatigant et trop prenant pour elle.

Elle hésita pourtant à saisir cette main tendue. Au stand de tir, elle l'avait juste effleurée et elle avait eu l'impression de s'y brûler.

Rien de semblable ne se produisit. Il y eut seulement la chaleur des doigts de Lily contre les siens. Ils n'étaient pas aussi doux qu'elle l'aurait cru, sa main était couverte des cals propres au maniement régulier d'une arme à feu.

Lily ne la lâcha pas de suite. Gênée, Gumi lui proposa de reprendre.

\- Pour taper au moins une balle.

En se redressant, elle vit que Lily faisait jouer son épaule en grimaçant.

\- Je me suis entraînée assez longtemps hier, répondit cette dernière à l'interrogation muette de Gumi. C'est juste de la fatigue.

\- Essaie juste de toucher. Pour la puissance on repassera. Il manquerait plus que tu te fasses mal.

\- Ah ah ! Ce serait stupide en effet.

Gumi lui passa la batte et alla se placer pour lancer la balle. Lily se mit en position.

\- Prête ?

\- Prête !

Elle lança.

Mauvaise idée.

* * *

Agenouillée sur le lino, le front collé au sol, Gumi se confondait en excuses.

\- Je suis désolée, Lily ! Pardon, pardon, pardon !

\- C'est elle qui t'a arrangée comme ça ? demanda Miku à Lily assise sur le canapé.

Luka restait silencieuse.

\- Non, répondit-elle enfin en secouant la tête. Fracture de fatigue, tu connais ? J'en ai pour trois semaines d'immobilisation totale.

Pour totale, elle était totale. Les médecins ne s'étaient pas contentés de mettre le bras de la jeune femme en écharpe, il était clairement sanglé au plus près du corps.

\- T'es droitière ?

\- Bien sûr, quitte à se faire mal, autant faire ça bien. Relève-toi Gumi, ça en devient ridicule.

L'intéressée se redressa à peine et joignit les mains au-dessus de sa tête basse.

Luka, jusque là témoin mutique de la scène, prit la parole, aussi digne qu'elle pouvait l'être avec un drap posé sur les épaules pour seul vêtement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

\- Je me suis un peu surestimée, répondit Lily en levant le nez pour voir la jeune femme. Gumi n'y est pour rien.

\- La connaissant, elle va s'en mordre les doigts encore longtemps, intervint Miku. Même si elle n'a rien fait.

\- Debout, Gumi. Je ne vais pas mourir ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Mais… Et ton championnat ? fit-elle, les yeux encore plein de larmes de repentance.

\- Il est dans six semaines. J'en ai trois à attendre. Tu peux faire le calcul seule.

Gumi réfléchit. Les maths à trois heures du matin, c'était pas son fort. Elle verrait plus tard, si elle y pensait.

\- Puisque personne n'a été kidnappé cette nuit ou battu à mort, je retourne me coucher, déclara Luka.

Elle s'en alla sans leur souhaiter bonne nuit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda Lily en jetant un regard suspicieux à Gumi, toujours à ses pieds.

\- Ben… Je leur ai envoyé un texto…

Miku montra le message incriminé à la blonde qui pouffa de rire.

\- Vraiment ? On dirait que j'ai été prise en otage ou qu'une guerre nucléaire va éclater.

Gumi se garda bien de dire que l'annonce des médecins lui avait fait à peu près cet effet. Voir Lily revenir ainsi harnachée l'avait secouée aussi. On pouvait vraiment se faire mal à ce point en voulant simplement taper une balle ? Maigre consolation, la blonde avait réussi à toucher le projectile avant de crier de douleur.

\- Gumi n'a pas vraiment le sens des mesures, commenta Miku avec un sourire narquois.

\- J'ai pas fait exprès… marmonna l'intéressée.

\- Tu n'as rien fait du tout, corrigea Lily d'une voix ferme. Alors arrête de t'apitoyer comme ça sur mon sort et relève-toi.

\- Mais…

\- Tu veux te rendre utile ?

Gumi hocha vivement la tête.

\- Alors viens, tu vas m'aider.

\- Hé ?

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Gumi se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, incapable de se calmer. Surexcitée. Elle était surexcitée, voilà. Sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Lily lui avait demandé de l'aider. Elle avait accepté immédiatement, sans réfléchir, par nature, par habitude, sans se poser de questions. Et elle l'avait suivie à peu près dans le même état d'esprit.

Elle avait commencé à réfléchir en se rendant compte que Lily l'avait guidée jusqu'à la salle de bains.

\- Te fais pas des idées. Sans mon bras droit, ça va être une galère monstrueuse, lui avait dit la blonde avec un sourire contrit.

\- Pourquoi pas Luka ?

\- Elle dort. Et je ne crois pas qu'avoir été réveillée à cette heure-ci l'ait beaucoup amusée. Alors que toi tu es dans le même état que moi.

C'était à ce moment que Gumi s'était rendue compte qu'elles étaient parties à la clinique juste après la blessure de Lily, sans passer par une étape de douche quelconque.

\- J'ai horreur d'être assistée, avait continué Lily. Mais j'aimerai juste que ça passe et aller m'allonger, s'il te plaît.

Le refus aurait été compliqué, Gumi ne savait quasiment rien refuser (sauf quand ça emmerdait Miku).

Alors elle s'était pliée bon gré mal gré au shampouinage en règle des longs cheveux de Lily, chose qui s'était révélé être un régal tant elle s'était amusée à y passer et repasser les doigts. Et dans un mouvement il y avait eu le tatouage.

Dans son lit, Gumi se sentit rougir et se cacha le visage dans les mains.

Etalées au bas du dos de Lily, formant une ceinture sombre sur sa peau claire, il y avait les formes éthérées, semblables aux glyphes d'une autre langue.

Le regard de Gumi s'était facilement laissé égarer. En plus de barrer la chute des reins de la blonde, ils continuaient leur sarabande sur ses hanches pour caresser son aine et se terminer sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

C'était Lily qui l'avait tirée de sa contemplation en l'éclaboussant, et Gumi avait remercié la vapeur ambiante de cacher ses rougeurs et sa gêne. Elle ne doutait pourtant pas une seconde que Lily n'ait rien remarqué. Il avait suffit de voir le sourire de la blonde lors du rinçage. Il était beaucoup trop ravi pour être innocent.

Et elle ne s'était pas gênée pour proposer de frotter le dos de Gumi lorsque celle-ci passerait sous le jet à son tour. Proposition refusée d'emblée, toujours sans réfléchir. Et c'était mieux comme ça.

Lily était sortie de la salle de bains en premier, et en rejoignant sa chambre à son tour, Gumi s'était arrêtée devant la porte de la blonde. Rien ne se faisait entendre, si ce n'était un souffle profond et un gémissement de douleur. Sûrement que Lily avait voulu se retourner dans son lit et qu'elle avait pris appui sur son bras blessé.

Gumi connaissait ce genre de blessure. On ne les voit pas, mais elles s'accrochent dans un muscle ou un os pour le tordre dans tous les sens.

Il était un peu tard pour amener de quoi soulager Lily. Gumi n'osait plus entrer dans la chambre sans permission depuis le coup du fusil. Elle se promit de remédier à ça dès le lendemain.

* * *

Gumi aurait voulu voir Lily le matin – enfin, 14 h n'était plus vraiment le matin mais plutôt une heure de réveil particulièrement déplacée – mais l'une avait cours dans une demi-heure et l'autre ne se levait pas avant 19 h le soir. Difficile de se croiser dans ces conditions.

Aussi fut-elle ravie de voir le haut de son crâne dépasser du dossier du canapé en rentrant de cours le soir. Elle était en train de regarder un bêtisier animalier. Gumi se demanda si les chiens dont elle s'occupait au chenil se comportaient parfois comme ceux de la télévision. Sûrement que oui.

Lily avait beau paraître froide et distante au premier abord, Gumi ne la voyait pas travailler dans un endroit sale et déprimant, avec des animaux galeux et maltraités. Certainement qu'elle distribuait des caresses en même temps que les portions de croquettes.

Gumi se dirigea vers le congélateur sous l'oeil curieux et vaguement inquiet de Luka. Gumi avec un air aussi guilleret, c'était soit de longues heures épuisantes, soit un grand moment de calme. Quitte ou double. Luka la vit ouvrir le compartiment à glaçons, en tirer une poche de froid qu'elle gardait habituellement pour son usage personnel et se diriger vers le canapé à pas de loups. Luka la laissa faire. Ca allait être drôle.

Lily cherchait à soulager son épaule douloureuse. Elle n'était pas censée bouger ou remuer. Mais la position était agaçante. Elle se demandait même si elle avait bien remis l'attelle en place. Peut-être un peu trop à droite, ce qui expliquerait cette tension dans les muscles de son cou. Elle ne savait pas comment la soulager. Et dire qu'elle en avait pour trois semaines au minimum, sans compter la rééducation en suivant.

Elle sentit le froid avant que la poche glacée ne se pose sur sa peau, à la jonction de son cou et de son épaule. Elle poussa un cri, voulut s'esquiver, ne parvint qu'à rouler sur le canapé tandis que Gumi gardait la poche de glace plaquée contre elle. Elle avait entraîné la jeune fille dans sa chute, de sorte qu'elle reposait à présent dans une drôle de position, comme si elle avait glissé et s'était arrêtée au milieu de sa chute.

\- Ca fait du bien , hein ? Lui demanda la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est surtout gelé !

\- C'est quand même plus efficace qu'un bisou magique. Tu vas voir, ça va aller mieux.

Elles entendirent Luka glousser.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Lily en tentant vainement de se redresser.

Le mouvement ne lui amena qu'une douleur vive qu'elle eut du mal à taire.

\- Rien. Je trouve amusant de voir que vous vous entendez aussi bien. Je ne l'aurai pas cru au début.

Gumi et Lily échangèrent un regard interrogateur. La cadette se redressa, permettant à Lily de faire de même en conservant la poche de froid en place. La blonde devait bien admettre que ça lui faisait un bien fou.

\- Pourquoi on se serait pas entendues ? Fit Gumi à Luka.

\- Parce que Lily semble être quelqu'un de calme et posé. Et que toi, tu es une chieuse.

Gumi ne se fâcha pas. Quand c'était dit avec cette intonation dans la voix et cette caresse dans les cheveux, ça sonnait presque comme un compliment.

* * *

Luka porta un doigt à ses lèvres, intimant à Gumi de garder le silence. De retour des courses, elle était pourtant motivée pour tout ranger dans les placards. La chose était assez rare pour être remarquée. Gumi était une adepte de l'esquive dès qu'il s'agissait de ranger quoi que ce soit. D'accord pour parcourir les rayons dans tous les sens. Moins d'accord pour organiser tout ça une fois à l'appartement.

A la question muette qui aurait pu se traduire par : « pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas mettre mon bordel auditif habituel maintenant que nous sommes rentrées ? », Luka répondit en désignant le canapé.

Gumi s'en approcha à petits pas pour y trouver Lily profondément endormie. Elle tira le plaid sur le corps de la blonde et rejoignit Luka qui s'affairait déjà à tout ranger.

\- Elle dort.

\- Elle dort toujours en journée, lui répondit Luka. Et comme elle ne travaille pas en ce moment, elle va passer les nuits à déambuler dans l'appart'.

\- Elle ne travaille pas ?

\- A cause de son bras. Vous allez devoir cohabiter pendant trois semaines au minimum.

Cette nouvelle ne dérangea pas Gumi. Comme Luka l'avait si bien dit, la blonde était de nature calme et posée. Et si elle se contentait de squatter le canapé la journée, il n'y aurait aucun problème. Alors pourquoi Luka lui faisait-elle la remarque ?

\- Dans dix jours, ce sont les vacances.

Au ton qu'employait Luka, ou plutôt qu'essayait d'employer Luka, Gumi sentit venir la petite bête.

La voix de Luka qui tremble, même un tout petit peu, c'est toujours bizarre.

Voyant que sa colocataire de toujours ne continuait pas, Gumi l'y invita.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On dirait moi quand j'ai fait une connerie.

\- Avec Miku, on va passer les vacances chez mes parents.

Quoi ? Ce n'était que ça ? Pas de raison de s'inquiéter alors. Gumi avait déjà passé plusieurs jours seule dans l'appartement. En le laissant dans des états tels qu'ils fallait toujours deux ou trois jours pour le remettre en place avant le retour des deux autres, mais rien d'insurmontable.

\- C'est bien. Et Lily, elle va où ?

Luka fit la grimace en voyant que Gumi n'avait pas compris où elle voulait en venir.

\- Lily reste ici.

Quoi ? Comment ? Pas de saccage de prévu ? Pas de musique électro à fond à deux heures du matin si elle le désirait ? Ca faisait si longtemps pourtant que les flics n'étaient pas venus taper ici, ils devaient s'ennuyer ces gens là.

\- Vous allez me faire le plaisir de ne pas vous entretuer si jamais il y a un problème. Tu peux faire ça ? Continua Luka devant le manque de réponse de Gumi.

Cette dernière était occupée à tenter de refermer la bouche.

\- Tu m'as entendue ?

\- Pff... Comme si j'étais capable de lui faire quoi que ce soit, répliqua la cadette en croisant les bras, boudeuse.

\- Elle est bien revenue d'une de tes séances de sport avec le bras hors service, plaisanta Luka.

Gumi ne le prit pas à la rigolade en revanche.

\- Elle peut se venger à n'importe quel moment, répondit-elle. Elle a des armes dans sa chambre.

\- Je sais.

Luka lui ébouriffa les cheveux et Gumi porta immédiatement les mains sur sa tête pour les remettre en place. Elle fut forcée de s'avouer qu'elle était bien mieux coiffée lorsque c'était Luka qui passait la main sur sa tête. Drapeau blanc hissé face à sa révolte capillaire, elle se demanda comment elle allait pouvoir gérer la présence de Lily seule avec elle durant quinze jours de congé.

* * *

Miku et Luka étaient parties la veille. Dans un bruit de roulettes de valises et d'au revoir souriants. Après tout, elles ne partaient que dix jours. Chez les parents de Luka en plus. Un couple tranquille, qui profitait de sa retraite avec un petit troupeau fort de trois vaches et deux chiens sur lequel veiller.

Le seul regret de Gumi dans cette histoire était de ne pas assister à la rencontre entre Miku et les bovidés qui serait certainement mémorable. Elle se promit de bombarder Luka de questions à ce sujet dès qu'elles rentreraient.

En attendant, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Il lui fallait assister Lily dans la plupart des tâches ménagères. Comme elles ne pouvaient décemment pas envisager de manger toutes les vacances au fast-food, il fallut s'organiser pour le repas. D'un commun accord, Lily supervisait les opérations pendant que Gumi gérait des missions telles que : « épluchage éclair des légumes », « découpe approximative de la viande (tout en évitant les doigts » ou encore « baisse immédiatement ce feu sinon tu vas tout faire exploser ! ».

Ce fut suffisant pour cette fois.

Ce le serait certainement moins plus tard. Lily dodelinait de plus en plus de la tête, habituée qu'elle était à dormir à cette heure de la journée. Et il ne manquait pas grand chose pour qu'elle pique du nez devant la télévision. Gumi avait prévu le coup, entourant le canapé de tout un bataillon de coussins qu'elle était allée récupérer dans la chambre de Luka pour la peine. Avec ça, la blonde pouvait tomber endormie en paix. Il ne resterait plus qu'à lui jeter une couverture sur le dos en faisant attention à son bras. Et tout se passerait bien.

Elles étaient occupées à digérer en comatant devant la télévision quand Gumi sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Au vu de l'acharnement de l'appareil à ne pas s'arrêter, il s'agissait d'un appel et non d'un simple message.

Elle alla se réfugier dans sa chambre où elle vit le mot « papa » affiché sur l'écran. Lily n'avait pas bronché de sa désertion soudaine, à demie endormie. Après un dernier coup d'oeil à sa colocataire en pleine baisse de régime, Gumi décrocha.

\- Allô ?

\- Gumi Gumi Gumi ! Lâcha la voix de son grand frère. Ma petite sœur favorite n'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis des semaines.

Gumi réfléchit. Etait-elle vraiment heureuse d'entendre Gumo au bout du fil ? En entendant les voix de ses parents derrière, elle se dit que oui.

\- Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles par la télé, répliqua-t-elle. J'en ai déduis que tout allait bien et que tu n'as toujours pas été emporté par une vague ou un requin.

\- Justement ! Je t'attendais pour que nous soyons emportés tous les deux par un typhon ou un vaisseau extra-terrestre. Je sais que tu es en vacance. Je sais que tu as deux semaines. Et je sais que tu vas avoir envie de venir nous voir pendant ce temps !

\- Euh... Le fait que je suis une étudiante fauchée te dit quelque chose ?

\- Le fait que tu aies des parents formidables prêts à te payer le voyage te revient en mémoire ?

\- Que mes parents ? Demanda-t-elle, narquoise.

\- Et un frangin qui daigne sacrifier une partie de ses économies durement gagnées à la sueur de son front et à la force de ses bras. Ainsi qu'à...

\- Ca suffit. Tout le monde sait que ton seul boulot est de changer les serviettes dans les clubs sur la plage.

\- Hé ! Il fait très chaud quand même, protesta Gumo. Tu te ramènes alors ?

\- Je suis pas toute seule à l'appart', déclara-t-elle avec une pensée pour Lily.

Et avec de la culpabilité dans la voix. Après tout, si la blonde était manchote pour le moment, c'était de sa faute.

Il y eut une conversation dont elle n'entendit que des murmures.

\- On peut participer pour que Miku et Luka viennent aussi. Ca leur reviendrait à un billet à moitié prix. Pour deux semaines à se faire bronzer, c'est léger. Elles avaient adoré ça la dernière fois.

Le soleil, oui. Les poissons, un peu moins. Hormis quand il s'agissait de les manger pour le cas de Luka.

\- Miku et Luka sont parties de leur côté.

Elle crut entendre les rouages du cerveau de son grand frère se mettre en marche d'ici.

\- Si Miku et Luka ne sont pas là, qui est avec toi ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Gumo reprenait déjà :

\- Gumi, tu as un petit ami ?

Sa mère rigola un grand coup.

\- Quoi ? Non, c'est... ! C'est Lily !

\- C'est qui Lily ?

Est-ce que ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas donné de nouvelles à sa famille ? Ou bien était-ce Lily qui n'était là que depuis quelques semaines et qui lui semblait dorénavant bien ancrée dans sa vie ? Peut-être un peu des deux.

\- Lily, c'est...

Elle referma la bouche. Comment définir Lily ? Colocataire lui semblait trop impersonnel. Pote, copine, amie étaient trop intimes et pas assez à la fois. Connaissance ne se proposait même pas.

\- Enfin c'est Lily quoi.

Voilà, ça irait bien. Après tout, si sa famille n'était pas encore habituée aux réponses approximatives qu'offraient ses deux neurones les rares fois où ils se touchaient, elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

\- Et Lily a quelque chose à faire ces deux prochaines semaines ? Demanda Gumo avec de l'intérêt dans la voix.

Il venait de se concerter avec leurs parents. Gumi passa la tête hors de sa chambre et la tendit vers le coin salon. Lily était allongée sur le canapé, certainement endormie.

\- Un séjour à Okinawa tous frais payés. Ils annoncent un temps superbe, continua Gumo.

\- S'il y a un lit confortable, je crois qu'elle irait n'importe où, n'importe quand.

\- Vendu !

* * *

Bien sûr, Gumi ne vint pas annoncer à Lily qu'elle allait se faire kidnapper puis embarquer de force dans un avion pour être amenée à l'autre bout du pays sans sommation. Elle lui en parla d'abord. En la rejoignant dans sa chambre, penaude et un peu stressée. Que la blonde refuse et Gumi serait clouée ici elle aussi, à devoir l'aider à cause de son bras. A son grand soulagement, Lily accepta après quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- Comme ça, tu verras enfin l'océan, avait fait Gumi pour terminer de la convaincre.

La jeune femme en face d'elle n'avait eu qu'un petit sursaut, et un sourire. Le genre de sourire qui faisait définitivement fondre Gumi.

Dès le lendemain, elles faisaient leurs valises.

Gumi fut surprise que Lily vienne la trouver pour qu'elle l'aide à choisir ses vêtements. Puis elle se souvint que la blonde n'était jamais descendue sous de telles latitudes. Chaud, froid, humide ? Comment s'habiller ?

\- Chaud, il fera chaud.

Gumi était intraitable là-dessus. La neige ? Elle ne connaissait pas avant de venir ici pour la fac. Il n'y avait que les typhons tropicaux pour lui faire peur jusqu'alors. Et même dans ces moments-là, l'eau qui tombait du ciel était chaude.

Poncho... Ce brave Poncho fut confié aux bons soins d'un camarade de promotion, lui-même propriétaire de nombreux rongeurs. Avec de la chance, peut-être que le rat se ferait une copine. Les adieux furent plein de papouilles et de promesses de retrouvailles. Surtout du côté de Gumi. Poncho semblait plus intéressé par ce garçon dont les mains sentaient la croquette.

Enfin, Gumi se retrouva à devoir porter une majorité des sacs durant le trajet et elle fut plus qu'heureuse quand leurs deux plus gros bagages partirent en soute. Il ne restait plus que son sac à dos et la sacoche de Lily. Elle dormit dans l'avion, au contraire de Lily qui passa le plus clair de son temps avec le nez collé au hublot, les yeux ronds. Gumi se rendit compte de sa nervosité quand elle atterrirent et qu'elle se détendit après avoir poussé un soupir monumental.

\- Me dis pas que tu as eu peur ?

Lily n'avait peur de rien. Même pas de Luka.

\- Je n'étais pas très à l'aise plutôt.

Voilà. La peur n'avait aucune emprise sur elle. C'était l'inconfort qui posait problème.

Son bras toujours sanglé l'empêchait de prendre les bagages et c'est en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre qu'elle laissa Gumi les récupérer. La jeune fille eut à peine le temps de passer les portiques que les sacs lui étaient pris par un grand gaillard aux cheveux aussi verts que les siens.

\- Tu vas t'écrouler. Et papa et maman ne seront certainement pas contents que je leur ramène une crêpe. Tu as toujours eu une tête bizarre, mais ce serait la fois de trop.

Pour seule réponse, elle lui écrasa le pied d'un coup de talon.

\- Gumo, je te présente Lily. Lily, voici l'homme le plus crétin sur cette île. Tu peux l'appeler « Larbin » si tu veux.

Avec un petit rire, Lily tendit sa main libre au jeune homme qui avait cessé de sautiller à cloche-pied.

\- Vous avez une drôle de façon de vous dire bonjour, commenta la blonde.

\- Elle sait que ce n'est que partie remise, répondit Gumo en jetant un coup d'oeil meurtrier à sa petite sœur.

\- Mais non, répliqua cette dernière avec un sourire de poupée. Je suis si mignonne. Tu n'oserais pas me faire de mal.

\- Cause toujours. Je vais peut-être te laisser chercher la voiture seule.

\- Je me suis perdue la dernière fois.

\- Justement.

\- Hééé ! Protesta-t-elle vainement.

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, conclut Gumo en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il les mena jusqu'à sa voiture et fut galant jusqu'au bout avec Lily vu qu'il lui tint la portière ouverte. En plus de porter les bagages. Gumi monta à l'avant et se dépêcha de bidouiller l'autoradio. Pas question de « c'est moi qui conduis, c'est moi qui choisis » avec elle. Dès qu'il y avait un moyen de contrôler les sources de bruit potentielles dans les parages, c'était pour elle. Excepté lorsqu'elle était elle-même une source de nuisance sonore.

Elle passa le trajet à décrire ce qu'ils voyaient sur la route à Lily. Monuments, arbres autochtones, description de bestioles, le meilleur vendeur de glaces du pays, les coins de pêche...

\- Tu as déjà pêché, Lily ? L'interrompit Gumo.

Gumi se retint de lui en coller une uniquement parce qu'elle se le demandait elle aussi. Et accessoirement car le jeune homme tenait le volant.

\- Les seuls poissons que j'ai jamais vus étaient soit en aquarium, soit congelés.

Gumi et son frère échangèrent un regard complice.

\- Ca risque d'être drôle alors, commenta-t-il sobrement.

Et Gumi était d'accord avec lui.

* * *

\- C'est... vraiment un harpon ? Fit Lily dès qu'ils eurent posé le pied dans la demeure familiale et qu'elle vit l'outil accroché au mur.

\- Le meilleur de la région, fit une voix grave et masculine.

Le père de Gumi apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, bras grands ouverts en direction de sa fille.

\- Et bien alors ? On ne dit pas bonjour ?

Gumi se jeta dans ses bras et fut rapidement soulevée du sol en riant. Son père était toujours un géant. Il dépassait même Lily qui était déjà très grande à ses yeux. Quant à sa masse musculaire, elle était suffisante pour remonter un poisson de plusieurs dizaines de kilos à la seule force des poignets et des bras. Un vrai titan des mers.

Après avoir reposé sa fille, il salua enfin Lily.

\- Il a servi à terrasser trois requins, quatre raies et des tonnes de poissons perroquets, continua-t-il en désignant le harpon accroché au mur.

\- Et le pied de ta fille lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans, intervint une autre voix, féminine cette fois. Bonjour ma chérie.

\- Maman !

Là aussi, il fallut se soumettre au câlin rituel. Sa mère avait l'étrange capacité de se croire délaissée sur un plan affectif si elle n'avait pas ses huit ou neuf démonstration d'affection dans la journée.

\- Tu t'es vraiment fait harponner le pied ? Demanda Lily.

\- Oui, mais je m'en souviens pas. Mon père a eu la bonne idée de m'anesthésier avec un bon coup sur la tête après ça.

\- Ce qui explique beaucoup de choses, continua Gumo.

Il se tut suite au coup de coude de sa sœur. Par souci de praticité, cette dernière avait grandi suffisamment pour se trouver exactement au niveau de son estomac quand elle effectuait ce geste.

Elle retira sa basket droite d'un geste fluide, de même que sa chaussette.

\- Regarde, juste là. La marque en forme d'étoile. Et j'ai la même dessous. Ca l'a fait quand ça a traversé.

\- C'est... impressionnant, commenta Lily. Dire que j'avais peur que tu te blesses avec mon fusil. Alors que tu as vécu avec une arme pareille à côté quand tu étais enfant.

Gumi se sentit gonfler de fierté. Apparemment, Lily ne la prenait plus pour une gamine irresponsable, du moins pour le moment. Et puis, n'était-ce pas de l'admiration qu'elle voyait dans les yeux bleus ? Décidément, cette soirée s'annonçait bien.

\- Ton fusil ? Demanda Gumo quand il eut repris son souffle.

\- Lily est un cow-boy, déclara Gumi.

\- Du genre rodéo et soirée country ?

Tiens, c'était vrai ça. Hormis son aptitude au tir sportif et ce chapeau dans sa chambre, Lily n'avait jamais montré quoi que ce soit qui fasse réellement cow-boy. Mais la voir porter ce chapeau avait suffit à convaincre Gumi. Le port du jean ne suffisait définitivement pas à catégoriser quelqu'un dans la case «fan de western », et de ces derniers, Lily en avait toute une collection de DVDs.

Et puis avec ses jeans serrés, sa veste en cuir brune et son chapeau, Lily était un cliché ambulant si elle le voulait. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à tresser ses cheveux et à parler anglais pour passer pour une étrangère complète. Et Gumi savait que Lily parlait très bien anglais avec un accent totalement américain.

\- Du genre métisse culturelle, répliqua la blonde. Mon père est né dans le Texas.

\- Alors les cheveux... commença Gumo.

\- Le blond est vrai.

Et Gumi vit cette petite lumière s'allumer dans le regard de Gumo.

 _Non ! Non non non ! Je suis venue ici pour passer du bon temps en vacances avec Lily. Pas pour que tu lui lorgnes dessus comme la drôle de chouette que tu es quand tu t'y mets. Elle n'est pas un bout de viande._

Elle se retint à grand peine de lui briser les côtes. Son père avait posé une grande main sur son épaule.

\- Il reste un peu de temps avant le dîner. Si vous alliez faire un tour pour vous dégourdir les jambes ?

Superbe idée qui avait aussi le mérite d'être une diversion parfaite. Elle attrapa vivement le bras valide de Lily.

\- Viens. On va voir l'océan.

La blonde ne fit pas d'histoire.

Gumi passa le trajet à aller et venir entre Lily et un point invisible situé à quelques mètres devant elles en trottinant. Ses jambes demandaient à bouger et elle était ravie de céder à leur caprice. Lily en revanche, traînait un peu la patte. Rester éveillée la journée lui demandait encore un effort. Sans compter que l'avion l'avait épuisée. Jeter des coups d'oeil par le hublot en permanence afin de s'assurer que l'altitude de vol restait constante était usant.

Mais son intérêt lui revint quand elle vit les premières tâches gris-bleu entre deux maisons, au fond d'une ruelle.

\- On est si près de l'eau que ça ?

\- Deux cent vingt-quatre mètres à marée haute, répondit Gumi comme une évidence.

En en humant l'air chargé d'iode, Lily la crut immédiatement. Elles slalomèrent entre plusieurs étals sur lesquels la pêche de l'après-midi attendait de trouver preneur. La blonde s'arrêta un instant pour regarder l'oeil rond des poissons, quand ces derniers n'étaient pas en train de barboter dans un seau.

De l'extra frais, selon Gumi.

Super extra frais même quand la jeune fille joua à vouloir saisir une anguille dans un bac pour la montrer de plus près à Lily. L'animal la mordit au doigt et il fallut lui couper la tête pour qu'elle lâche prise.

Ce fut avec une blessure à l'index de Gumi, quelques yens en moins et une anguille sans tête qui gigotait encore dans un sac rempli de glace qu'elles arrivèrent en bordure de l'océan.

Le soleil se couchait, teintant l'écume d'un beau rose orangé. Elles n'étaient pas sur une plage à proprement parler, mais sur une jetée de béton autour de laquelle fleurissait les stands qui proposaient des balades en bateau ou des sessions de plongée aux prix les moins chers. Voyant que Lily louchait dessus, Gumi la stoppa dans son élan.

\- Demain la promenade au large.

Parce que demain, c'était samedi. Et que son père partait toujours pêcher le samedi, sans compter qu'il ne disait jamais non à un peu de compagnie. Et puis, il amenait Gumi avec lui depuis qu'elle était toute petite, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il s'y oppose cette fois-ci.

Lily s'assit sur le bord, ses pieds à moins d'un mètre de la surface de l'eau. Ses cheveux lâchés se soulevaient au rythme des brises marines et ses yeux brillaient, sans savoir si c'était dû au sel ou au vent. Ou tout autre chose.

Le soleil couchant, Gumi le connaissait par cœur. Suffisamment pour ne plus y faire attention. Elle se souvenait encore du rire de Miku quand elle s'était extasié sur son premier lever de soleil en ville, qui rendait les immeubles scintillants en se reflétant sur leurs vitres innombrables. A chacun sa référence.

Gumi attendit patiemment, les bras croisés comme une sentinelle fidèle. Que quelqu'un vienne dire ou faire quelque chose à ce moment là, et il aurait affaire à elle et à son anguille décérébrée. Bon, peut-être que l'anguille ne servirait à rien, mais le sac contenait encore assez de glace solide pour faire un projectile tout à fait décent.

Lily était bien. Lily profitait. Et Gumi était ravie.

* * *

Le premier jour fut tout sauf reposant.

Contrairement à la nuit qui avait été calme.

Gumi avait de nouveau du aider Lily à se doucher, la cabine de douche ne permettant pas de coincer le pommeau contre une paroi. Elle était sortie une fois sa tâche accomplie, et Gumo n'avait pas attendu deux secondes pour la bombarder de questions, toutes plus indiscrètes les unes que les autres. Il avait fallut autant de temps à Gumi pour l'envoyer se faire voir et le laisser dans son ignorance crasse.

Dans sa chambre, elle avait trouvé un futon au pied de son lit. Et elle s'était laissée tomber sur ce dernier, épuisée par le vol et trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin s'allonger quelque part. Un peu plus tard, c'était Lily qui lui trébuchait dessus.

\- Tu ne prends pas ton lit ? Demanda-t-elle après s'être redressée.

\- Non. Le futon est bien. Et j'ai deux bras pour me relever le matin.

Lily eut un rire.

\- Bientôt moi aussi, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle avait roulé sur le côté après s'être allongée près de Gumi.

\- Tu n'as pas sommeil ?

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil à cette heure-ci. C'est celle où j'arrive au travail.

Gumi avait jeté un coup d'oeil au réveil. A cette heure-là, soit elle jouait, soit elle dormait déjà.

\- Mais tu peux dormir, toi. Le lit est libre.

Décidément, Lily semblait incapable d'accepter le fait que Gumi lui laissait son lit. Cette dernière roula, alla se fourrer sous Lily qui lâcha un cri de surprise quand elle fut soulevée.

\- Gumi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'ai dit que tu prenais le lit, tu vas prendre le lit, articula-t-elle en poussant encore sur ses bras.

Lily riait, mais ne faisait aucun effort.

\- Allez, montre moi la puissance de tes petits bras musclés !

S'entraîner pendant des heures à taper des balles lui avait au moins apporté ça. Elle parvint finalement à hisser suffisamment Lily pour qu'elle atterrisse sur le lit et l'y jeta sans ménagement.

Elle avait poussé un soupir de soulagement assez fort pour qu'il retentisse à l'autre bout de la ville au moins.

Puis Lily lui avait saisi la main, faisant jouer les articulations entre ses doigts. Gumi s'attendait à ce qu'elle la lâche aussi vite mais Lily la garda.

\- Je veux te dire merci, avait fait la jeune femme.

Gumi plissa les yeux.

\- C'est un plaisir.

Le lendemain était alors plein de promesses de balade, de soleil et de frime en ce qui concernait Gumi. La pêche, c'était drôle, c'était l'occasion de montrer ce qu'elle savait faire et ce qu'elle connaissait et c'était idéal pour prendre le soleil sur le pont du bateau.

Elles avaient embarquées tôt et Lily avait fini sa nuit dans la petite cabine tandis que le père de Gumi les menait à son coin de pêche préféré. La blonde avait aidé à mettre les cannes en place à son réveil et ils s'étaient installés pour passer la journée. Lily avait regardé Gumi mettre les appâts sur les hameçons avec dégoût, mais avait tenu à essayer elle aussi.

\- Tu peux lâcher la canne tu sais ? Avait fait le père de Gumi. Le support est là pour ça.

Mais Lily refusait catégoriquement de lâcher quoi que ce soit, le nez penché vers l'eau et le bouchon coloré au bout de sa ligne. Hyper concentrée, elle ne devait même pas avoir entendu quoi que ce soit.

Au bout d'une heure, Lily avait crié.

\- J'ai une touche !

Gumi s'était élancée pour l'aider à remonter sa prise.

Elle en tremblait encore en rentrant.

Parce que Lily n'avait pas été capable d'attraper une sardine, un poisson perroquet, un thon ou quoi que ce soit de normal et relativement inoffensif qui nageait dans les parages. Il avait fallut que ce qu'elle remonte soit une gueule pleine de dents. Trois rangées exactement. Gumi avait pu les compter sans problème.

\- Requin ! Requin ! Avait-elle crié alors que son père arrivait à toute vitesse pour couper la ligne.

Une fois l'animal relâché, Lily avait déclaré d'un air taquin :

\- Vous êtes jaloux, c'est pour ça que vous l'avez relâché.

Ca aurait pu rester une simple blague si elle n'avait pas failli se faire empaler par un espadon quelques minutes plus tard puis à deux doigts de profiter du trip sans retour qu'offrait la piqûre d'une raie pastenague avant qu'ils ne décident de rentrer.

La mère de Gumi leur avait à peine jeté un coup d'oeil alors qu'ils posaient pied dans l'entrée.

\- Vous rentrez tôt, commenta-t-elle simplement, sa bassine de linge dans les bras.

\- Cette fille... est dangereuse ! répondit Gumi en pointant une Lily imperturbable du doigt.

Non, mais franchement ! Il n'y avait qu'elle pour réussir à remonter les espèces les plus dangereuses du coin, et même du monde pour au moins l'une d'entre elles, sans s'en rendre compte, et y survivre comme si de rien n'était.

La mère de Gumi hocha doucement la tête, sans prêter attention à l'air effaré de son pêcheur expérimenté de mari.

\- La partie de pêche t'a plu ? Demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de Lily.

\- C'était très bien, fit poliment la blonde.

Gumi eut soudainement envie de jeter quelque chose de très lourd, très fort sur quelque chose de fragile et qui ferait beaucoup de bruit en se brisant.

Cette envie ne passa pas au dîner non plus. De l'autre côté de la table, Lily et Gumo discutaient comme de vieux amis. D'accord, son frère avait toujours su y faire avec les filles. Il leur avait ramené un nombre assez conséquent de petites amies qui n'étaient restées que deux ou trois mois à chaque fois.

Mais en songeant à la timidité maladive dont elle avait fait preuve avec Lily jusqu'à tout récemment, Gumi trouvait ça injuste.

\- Mange, ça va refroidir, lui fit son père en lui volant un morceau de pomme de terre sautée.

Elle l'aurait crucifié sur place pour ça auparavant, mais pas ce soir. Elle n'avait pas l'esprit à défendre son territoire nutritif à coups de fourchette. Elle avait un sale goût dans la bouche, du genre amer.

Son assiette repartit quasiment aussi pleine qu'elle était arrivée et ce fut en voyant Lily suivre Gumo dans la cuisine pour la vaisselle qu'elle décida qu'il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette maison.

\- Je vais marcher un peu, déclara-t-elle en se levant de table.

L'air frais lui fit du bien, elle franchit les deux cent vingt quatre mètres qui la séparaient de l'eau et s'assit là où Lily l'avait fait la veille. Elle avait du vague à l'âme et elle détestait ça.

Le meilleur moyen d'y remédier elle le sortit de sa poche. Elle composa le numéro de Miku sur son portable et attendit patiemment en entendant sonner.

* * *

Miku était occupée à laisser ses doigts courir sur les épaules nues d'une Luka somnolente quand son téléphone vibra. Elle hésita. Allait-elle décrocher alors que sa compagne se trouvait à moitié nue à ses côtés ? Ce fut cette dernière qui lui fit prendre sa décision.

\- Tu décroches pas ? C'est Gumi.

Effectivement, la petite sonnerie qui s'élevait dans la chambre était celle attribuée à leur colocataire. Elle tendit le bras, saisit le petit appareil et décrocha. Luka vint se placer derrière elle et commença à jouer avec ses cheveux lâchés. Il était impressionnant de voir à quel point Miku pouvait avoir l'air plus adulte sans ses couettes.

\- Pitié, dis-moi qu'il fait chaud là-bas ! S'écria Miku après que Gumi ait lâché quelques mots.

En approchant l'oreille, Luka l'entendit déclarer fièrement qu'il faisait actuellement 27 degrés. Miku partit alors dans une grande tirade concernant l'injustice dans ce monde et la tendance qui faisait que ce n'était pas forcément les plus méritants qui étaient récompensés comme ils le devaient. Ce à quoi Gumi répondit qu'elle avait raison, car si tel était le cas, cela ferait longtemps qu'elle-même aurait son écran 4K ainsi qu'une armée de serviteurs pour s'occuper de ses corvées et lui apporter un verre de jus de carotte toutes les trente-deux minutes durant ses sessions de jeu vidéo. Après quoi elle osa demander combien il faisait là-haut.

\- 8 ! Il a fait 8 degrés aujourd'hui ! A midi. Tu y crois ? Luka doit descendre d'une ancienne espèce d'ours polaire en fait.

L'intéressée lâcha un petit rire. Miku avait beau se moquer régulièrement de la frilosité de Gumi, elle n'était pas mieux. Gumi dut l'entendre car elle lui adressa un salut.

\- Attends, je vais mettre le haut-parleur.

Et la voix de Gumi s'éleva dans la pièce, déformée par le micro.

Luka les écouta parler de tout et de rien, comme les deux adolescentes qu'elles étaient. Puis, alors qu'elle tressait les longs cheveux de Miku, elle entendit la voix de Gumi changer. A peine, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'elle comprenne que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle voulut en avoir le cœur net.

\- Ca se passe bien avec Lily ?

Blanc de quelques secondes. Miku tourna la tête vers elle, les yeux ronds.

\- Tu l'as noyée ? Demanda-t-elle, à demi sérieuse.

Luka se dit que c'était impossible et faillit éclater de rire. Elle le ravala très vite. Lily lui avait bien dit qu'elle nageait très mal, bras valides ou pas. Et s'il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose ?

\- Gumi, tu n'as pas fait ça !? déclara Luka.

\- Non ! C'est même elle qui a faillit nous tuer aujourd'hui.

Et elle leur raconta la partie de pêche infernale de la journée.

\- Je vous l'avais dit. Ce sont ses yeux. Elle peut invoquer des puissances qui nous dépassent tous, plaisanta Gumi.

Luka commença à croire que c'était vrai en se désolant intérieurement de ne pas avoir pu goûter au requin. Et Gumi continua en parlant de son frère. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été les meilleurs frères et sœurs du monde, mais ils arrivaient à se supporter mutuellement de manière plus ou moins pacifique. Mais elle finit par donner l'impression de vomir son nom quand elle dériva sur le sujet de Lily.

Luka l'interrompit.

\- Gumi, tu serais pas un peu jalouse ?

La concernée garda le silence une seconde et raccrocha.

\- Bah ? Fit Miku. Ca a coupé ?

\- Elle a coupé, corrigea Luka.

Elle attrapa son propre portable et tapa un message bref avant de le reposer. Elle s'étira de toute sa longueur et braqua un regard qui en disait long sur Miku.

\- On en était où ? Fit cette dernière en effleurant la hanche à peine habillée de Luka.

\- Tu terminais de me déshabiller je crois, répliqua cette dernière en guidant les mains de Miku jusqu'à l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge.

\- Quelque chose comme ça, oui.

Elle les fit basculer toutes les deux en arrière, lâchant un éclat de rire dans le creux du cou de Luka.

* * *

Gumi serra le petit appareil à s'en faire mal. Elle réprima l'élan de colère qui allait lui faire lancer le portable au loin, très loin, dans l'eau. Non. Elle en avait déjà perdu deux de cette manière. Ses parents finiraient bien par lui tordre le cou pour ça un jour. Quoique si ce n'était pas pour ça, ce serait certainement pour autre chose, alors pourquoi se priver ?

Mais non. L'envie était partie aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Rien à faire. Elle se contenta de tourner en rond, piétinant le béton comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez lissé par les allers et venues des touristes.

Elle avait appelé Miku dans l'espoir de s'apaiser un peu, de souffler par rapport à Gumo. Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa colocataire lui tenait le crachoir quand elle parlait de son frère. Mais il y avait eu Luka. Luka qui était la voix de la sagesse et de la conscience, avec un de ses proverbes préférés : « y'a que la vérité qui touche ». Il lui avait suffit d'intégrer Lily à l'équation pour que le résultat cogne Gumi en plein plexus.

 _Je déteste quand elle a raison !_

Parce que oui, Luka avait bel et bien raison. Gumi retournait la conversation encore et encore dans son cerveau, elle n'en démêlait rien d'autre que cette affirmation implacable.

Luka avait raison. Gumi était jalouse.

Jalouse de quoi ? De Lily qui s'intégrait si facilement à sa petite famille alors qu'elle-même peinait encore à faire la même chose quand elle rendait visite aux parents de Miku au bout de plusieurs mois ? Non, c'était stupide.

Du fait que Lily excellait en tout, même si elle avait faillit les tuer à plusieurs reprises ? Peut-être. Mais c'était le même sentiment de jalousie qu'elle entretenait à l'encontre de Luka. Celui d'une ado en manque d'indépendance et de reconnaissance face à une jeune femme qui se gérait seule depuis des années.

Et puis c'était se voiler la face.

Ca ne pouvait être que Gumo.

En fait non.

C'était Gumo _et_ Lily, ensemble, qui la foutaient en rogne.

A peine deux jours et ils parlaient déjà comme de vieilles connaissances, échangeant commentaires et plaisanteries sans vergogne.

Elle porta les mains à ses tempes avec l'envie de crier. Bien consciente qu'il s'agirait seulement d'un caprice de gamine, elle se contenta de se mordre la lèvre en sautant sur place. D'accord, on la prendrait pour une fille dérangée, mais pas pour une folle furieuse, c'était mieux. Au bout de quelques secondes de cette mascarade, elle craqua et lâcha un cri bref, suivi d'un coup de pied dans le vide, puis d'un autre. Elle dansa un moment comme ça, sous les regards étonnés des passants qui ne s'arrêtaient pas pour autant.

Puis elle s'arrêta. Soit parce qu'elle allait mieux, soit parce qu'il commençait à faire frais, le soleil s'était couché maintenant. Elle rentra en traînant les pieds.

Elle entendit Gumo et Lily avant de les voir.

\- Santé, firent-ils à l'unisson avant de taper leurs bouteilles de bière l'une contre l'autre.

Ils étaient installés dans les fauteuils devant la télévision. Gumi vit passer une annonce pour le programme de ce soir mais ne le retint pas.

\- Il y a une soirée jeux à la télé, lui fit sa mère alors qu'elle rentrait dans la cuisine. On va le regarder tous ensemble d'accord ? Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

Elle allait répondre que non mais Gumo cria, répondant à sa place :

\- Un jus de fruits pour les enfants !

Et il rigola tout seul.

Une enfant... ! Elle allait lui faire voir si elle était encore une enfant ! Ce serait une bière, comme tout le monde. Et tant pis pour les conséquences désastreuses que provoquerait la présence d'alcool dans ses cellules grises. Elle était chez elle après tout.

Sa mère ouvrit des yeux ronds en l'entendant.

\- Tu es sûre ?

Bien entendu qu'elle était sûre. Tout était bon pour fermer le clapet de Gumo. Elle se saisit de la bouteille fraîche qu'on lui tendait et se dirigea vers le salon où elle s'assit en tailleur sur le tapis, devant la télé. Les vieilles habitudes de l'enfance étaient tenaces.

En passant devant Gumo, elle vit qu'il était tout aussi étonné que leur mère, et ça lui fit plaisir. Lily, en revanche, les observait avec circonspection.

Elle avait déjà vu Gumi jouer la provocation et c'était tout à fait ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment. Sans que ça se termine forcément mal à chaque fois, ça n'apportait pas que des bonnes choses. La blonde freina sa propre consommation. Ce soir, elle surveillait Gumi.

Et elle fit bien.

Une heure plus tard, après les trois bières que Gumi avait descendues et grâce à sa résistance à l'alcool digne de celle d'une crevette face à un tsunami, il fallut la traîner jusqu'à sa chambre. Tâche dont se chargea Gumo en râlant et en précisant bien que si sa petite sœur avait la bonne idée de lui vomir dessus, elle passerait par la fenêtre sans sommation.

\- Je m'occupe d'elle, fit Lily après que Gumo ait posé – jetée – sa sœur sur le lit.

Une fois le grand frère parti, Lily jeta un coup d'oeil à la jeune fille, recroquevillée sur le lit.

\- J'ai mal au ventre...

\- Demain, ce sera la tête. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu ne bois quasiment jamais d'alcool.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et Gumi s'accrocha immédiatement à sa jambe.

\- Je vais tomber.

\- Non. Tu es allongée dans ton lit et tu ne bouges pas.

\- Le plafond tourne.

\- C'est dans ta tête. Tu vas dormir un peu et ça ira mieux.

\- J'ai pas sommeil.

\- C'est bien dommage, souffla Lily.

\- Lily...

L'intéressée tourna la tête.

\- Je suis désolée pour ton bras...

La blonde eut un sourire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Le doc a dit qu'il ne tarderait pas à tomber et que ça cicatriserait très bien.

La bouche de Gumi se tordit en une grimace horrifié tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Lily éclata de rire.

\- Tu manques d'humour quand tu es ivre. Mais tu prends une couleur intéressante...

\- Je crois que j'suis malade...

\- Tu l'es certainement.

Lily resta assise sur le bord du lit quand Gumi se leva précipitamment pour rejoindre la salle de bains. Après quelques secondes, elle se redressa, prête à tenir les cheveux de la jeune fille pour une partie de la nuit.


End file.
